


Sons of Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bullying, Child Abuse, M/M, Murder, Niki needs a punch to the face, Reaaaaally close childhood friends, Sadism, Slow Build, This will end up MikoRei I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Fushimi Saruhiko had not grown up under the threatening hand of Fushimi Niki, but the loving Munakata family? What if Munakata Reisi had been the unfortunate soul underneath Niki's hand instead?</p><p>(In which Fushimi Reisi has been twisted to hold things dear, Munakata Saruhiko is the one to realize his superior is anything less than happy, and Akiyama Himori is left trying to pick up the pieces.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything begins with a whim of Kisa's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Kisa Fushimi will have more of an appearance in Reisi's life than she actually did in canon. This is because of the way I set the story up, however, she still will be rather cut off from her adopted child. Many parts of this story will coincide with canon, but some parts will not. Even so, it will continuously follow basic canon of relevant Side and manga materials throughout. 
> 
> Also, Kisa pays Niki a monthly wage for nothing other than being married to her. Her parents had wanted her to marry right out of high school, and this was her method of stopping their nagging, but annoying them at the same time-- by getting hitched and having a child with the most obnoxious(yet somewhat attractive) male she knew- Niki Fushimi.

 

"I want an heir."

"Sorry, what?" Nineteen year old Niki Fushimi snorted, resting his chin on his hand in a bored manner. This woman really was far more trouble than she was worth. "A brat? You want a brat? We just got married, for fuck's sake."

Kisa narrowed her eyes, lashes framing the dark hues in an almost ethereal way, despite the glare directed at her new husband. She purses her lips, obviously not pleased with her new husband's words.

"Yes, Niki. I want an heir to the company. I'm certainly not going to hand it over to you if something happens to me after Dad dies. You will take care of him while I finish college. I'll even raise your pay by three thousand a month."

"Oh?" Niki's expression shifted into something akin to sadistic curiosity. Raising a child on his own? To be able to play with a new toy, past its breaking point? For extra pay? He would definitely be able to get a bit of fun out of that, and a deranged grin pulled at his handsome features. "Fine then. Do what you want."

The beautiful young woman steepled her fingers, smiling in a manner that would later become Reisi's trademark. Perfect. This was perfect. Ignoring the fact she was pretty much infertile, Kisa would have never wanted a child with that man's genes anyway. "Wonderful-- now excuse me, I have a few hospital employees and a family to bribe."

She exited the room with a click of high heels and a flip of silken hair.

___

"This is the boy I've chosen." Kisa dug through her purse, pulling out her wallet. She flipped through copious amounts of credit cards and business cards before she finally pulled out a small picture, and handed it over to the grinning man. The mans's eyes scanned over the image. Cherub-like cheeks, unblemished skin, and wide violet eyes framed with think black lashes.

"So ugly-- like a monkey. We should name him after one." Niki crows, looking on the verge of laughter. He tosses the picture to the ground, leaving his wife to bend down and pick it up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Niki," Kisa glared at her husband dangerously. "I won't have any child destined to be my family's heir named something ridiculous like Saruhiko. He was the only striking one, with violet eyes such as his. Besides, the Munakata family has already named him Reisi. It would be disrespectful to call him anything different."

___

"I didn't know you could actually get pregnant, Kisa." Niki was practically gloating from the hospital bedside of his exhausted wife. He had that horrible grin plastered across his face, as always. It made Kisa want to slap him.

"Neither did I. If I had, I wouldn't have let you fuck me without a condom, bastard." Niki grin broadened at the woman's retort. Kisa scowled.

"Anyway, I'm not keeping this one. I don't have a use for him; Reisi is an extremely intelligent boy, so I find there's no need for another who probably wouldn't add up. Besides, the Munakata family wants and now has enough money to support a second brat."

"Hoo, Kisa.. since we aren't keeping this one, and he also looks like a monkey.." Niki drawled, a vicious sparkle in his sharp eyes.

"Let's name him as such before we hand him over." Kisa agreed unflinchingly, looking down at the baby in her arms. A small smirk curled at her lips, and despite of her angelic looks, Kisa's expression easily matched husband's cruelty. "He is rather ugly."

Niki only snickered gleefully.

___

When they handed Saruhiko over, the elder couple were shocked to hear the cruel name given to their new son. Seiji Munakata gave the young parents a searching look, as if asking what they had been thinking, but not after asking Niki to repeat the child's name twice. The landscaper spoke the name slowly, let the it roll off his tongue disgustedly as his wife, Hiroko, gathered their new child in her arms.

"Thank you, Fushimi-san." Hiroko bowed her head to the young couple. "Please take good care of Reisi." She was now slightly regretting leaving her birth child with the couple. Kisa Fushimi seemed like a decent sort, and Hiroko's youngest biological son would grow up to inherit a multi-billion dollar company, but the young man, Niki.. Niki was a questionable sort. He stood with an arrogant expression, horrible smirk upon his lips, chin tilted upwards, as if daring someone to defy him, and his hands were shoved lazily into his pockets.

"Reisi is fine." Kisa replied, eyes glinting unreadably as she smiled at the older woman. "He's the most perfect child, really. His homework is always done was soon as he comes home from school, his grades are perfect, test scores immaculate, and he has correctly corrected his foreign language teacher multiple times in not only conjugation, but diction as well. He spends his free time reading text books, performing tea ceremonies and practicing kendo, and he even cooks a full dinner for himself after he finishes.. and though I do worry about his lack of friends, he is very responsible."

Hiroko wanted to tell the young mother that none of that was normal for a five year old. A five year old should not be allowed to even touch a stove, much less make a complete meal without help. A five year old should not have a large enough vocabulary to read a textbook in Japanese, and certainly shouldn't be able to correct a teacher in a foreign language. Reisi sounded like an old man, not a kid. That wasn't what she wanted for her Reisi. Not at all. He should be playing with neighborhood children, creating messes and getting scolded, but it was too late for that now. All she could do was to make sure that Saruhiko would get the childhood and upbringing that she's certain Reisi would not.

___

That evening, the Munakata family returned to a warm welcoming cry of their seven year old son Taishi, and a smile and wave from the baby sitter they had hired that evening. Taishi immediately grabbed for his new little brother, excited, and Hiroko exited the room to begin cooking dinner while her husband watched over their biological son and non-biological son, a smile on his face.

 

 

Niki and Kisa go out drinking that night, and Reisi is left to take care of himself on his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niki is unemployed.
> 
> Kisa went to college for business, and is working at her father's company, which she will take over after he dies.
> 
> Munakata Seiji is a talented landscaper.
> 
> Munakata Hiroko is a teacher.
> 
> Other things to take not of are that the pairings listed won't be the only ones, it's just that those are predominate. So there may be inklings of other pairings, including one-sided Aya/Reisi, and other Reisi centric ships, but the pairings listed in the tags will be the way it will turn out in the end.


	2. Homecomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi returns home to nothing but a single text from a friend.
> 
> Saruhiko returns to someplace warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get a feel for how everyone interacts. This chapter is shorter than I wanted it, but I promise the next one will be longer.

Nine years later:

"Tadaima." He's home. Fourteen year old Fushimi Reisi steps through the the entrance of his large, empty house. Niki isn't home, per usual, but Reisi is pleased by that fact, despite how _wrong_  he knows it is. Every time his father comes home, Reisi has to steel himself and plaster a fake smile on his face.

He finds that lately, he's wearing that fake, large and bitter smile more and more often, despite Niki's tiny appearance-in-the-house versus out-of-the-house ratio. Recently, he has been using his talent for faking.. well, pretty much everything on his teachers and classmates alike.

His parents were no exception. He especially faked his smiles for Niki and Kisa. With Niki, he only takes a deep breath and bears the man's abuse with a smile. With Kisa, he forces a pleasant expression and pretends to not be disgusted with the way the world is run. She's an important person, after all. She doesn't need to deal with her incompetent son's problems.

However, the smile he wore while conversing pleasantly with his friend and senior by one year, Akiyama Himori, was anything but forced. Akiyama was a polite, intelligent boy who tended to be more insightful than he let on, with a demure, shy demeanor and soft eyes. Despite boy's small presence, Akiyama was the second best in his year, and was the only one who'd permanently sit at Reisi's table during lunch discussing scientific theories, war tactics, mathematics, indulging in conversation, anything of interest. He, unlike the other students, had no desire to use Reisi's abilities for his own gain. In fact, Reisi wasn't even sure the idea had ever touched the elder's mind. The boy was someone who undoubtedly never took advantage of anyone.

Akiyama was far from the norm, however. Ever since a young age, the only thing Reisi's own classmates would approach in for was help. He was the odd one out, the boy who could and would correct the sensei whenever the occasion demanded, the one who pushed to be the best, and succeeded far beyond what anyone wished for him. He was the one when told to jump, asked 'How high?' and then proceeded to jump higher. He was the one to go to when something didn't make sense. He wasn't the one to go to when you wanted a friend.

Of course, Reisi knew what they thought, knew that his classmates were only taking advantage of him. He saw the glint in their eyes, the way their lips pressed into a thin line when they looked at him, and the way it morphed when they noticed he was looking back. He wasn't considered a genius for nothing; their attempted manipulation didn't slide past him, but he wouldn't allow his appearance to suffer just because idiots wanted to use his abilities.

If he refused, he'd be scolded by the teacher for not aiding his fellow students, not realizing she was encouraging cheating. Not to mention, this year's teacher, Munakata-sensei, didn't seem to like Reisi all that much. Because of that, he concluded that there is a sixty-seven percent chance he would be punished or scolded more severely than the rest of his classmates, would they be in his position. He just doesn't want Munakata-sensei to call his father. He was last person on earth Reisi wants to deal with.

A notification goes off from his phone, a reply to his last text, knocks him out of his depressive reverie.

_Fushimi-shi. You said you're getting tired of this charade. So let them do it on their own; you can't keep bowing to their will. If they learn the lesson on their own, they won't need to rely on you anymore._

There's no need for him to check who it is. There's only only one person texts him.

_Very well. I shall take your word for it. However, should extensive damage occur tomorrow, it will be your fault, Himorin_. Reisi texts back quickly, a plan and a fire in his veins forming as he climbs the stairs to his room.

When he gets there, he sits at his desk before his laptop. He steeples his hands for a short moment, thinking, and then, his fingers are flying across the keyboard, sharp glint in his eyes. Redistribution.

The next day when he sits down in class, Munakata-sensei has a severe expression plastered on her face. Every single one of the cheaters has unalterable zeros across the board in their grade books on every assignment Reisi had been copied on. Not that the sensei knows Reisi was involved.

The class erupts into protests and chaos, and Reisi has to hide a genuinely happy smile.

(No one ever asks for his work ever again).  
___

Nine year old Munakata Saruhiko is manhandled the moment his feet pass the threshold into the house. His older brother, Taishi, wraps the frail boy up in a tackle-hug, and Saruhiko groans.

"Taishi-nii.." He half-heartedly shoves his brother off of him while kicking off his shoes. I have homework to do, and I know for a fact you haven't finished yours from last night."

"Come on, 'Shimi, lighten up. I still have another day before I have to complete that." Taishi frowns at his younger brother. "You're just too serious about schooling. Why don't we go play video games for a while?"

Scowling, Saruhiko bites his lip. A tempting offer.. but he does need good grades. After all, their parents would have trouble sending both he and Taishi to college without scholarships. But in the end, the lure of videos games wins out, and he clicks his tongue. "Fine. But then we both have to complete our homework. We don't want to burden Mom and Dad with bad grades, after all. Especially Mom. You know how she gets."

Taishi nods seriously. "Yeah, we don't need another lecture about disrespecting teachers by not following through with the papers and projects they assign to help us and our understanding." Their mother being a school teacher at Yasuhiro Academy made the two self-conscious about their behavior, for the most part.

Saruhiko was a bit of a troublemaker, but whenever he acted out, he made sure there was never enough proof to convict him of his mischief. Taishi, on the other hand.. well.

"Neither do you need another lecture about sneaking into the girls' locker room." Saruhiko looks pointedly at Taishi. "You nearly gave mom an aneurism when she found out that tidbit as to why you're suspended." And before Taishi could protest about why he shouldn't have been suspended over something minor like that, Saruhiko clicks his tongue and drags the elder to their room by the wrist.

The two boys settle on the floor, each with a controller in hand. The two duke it out over the game, Taishi leaning and flinching and ducking, as if it would actually aid the outcome of their battle. Saruhiko, on the other hand, his fingers fly over the controller with pin-point accuracy, making no extra movements, though he bites his lip in concentration. In the end, the younger of the brothers wins, leaving Taishi groaning in annoyance.

"You win again, 'Shimi. You must be using cheats. Come on, what's your secret?" Taishi prods the blue eyed boy, who snorts.

"Nothing, Taishi-nii. You're just bad at games." Or perhaps Saruhiko is simply good at them. After all, Taishi spent a large percentage of his free time playing games; he couldn't be that terrible. "All I do is analyze your movements, decisions, weaponry, and the lag between what you see and your reaction to it, and use all of it against you."

Taishi gapes at him. "You can do that?" Saruhiko gives him a weird look and nods slowly. "Wow! That's really cool, you should teach me to do it too." The younger snorts at his brother, playfully hitting him with the game controller. As much as he loves his brother, he doubts it's something that his brother child manage.

"It's not really something you can just pick up, Taishi. Are you even observant enough?" Saruhiko jabs at the elder boy, smirking. That makes Taishi huff, pretending to be affronted by Saruhiko's words.

"Of course I am! I'm hurt you would even question my abilities!" He protests, a determined glint in his eyes, before he insists, "Just try me!" Saruhiko in turn only grins competitively.

"Fine then, I'll explain the method as we play next round. But don't be disappointed if I still manage to pummel you into the ground."

___

It turns out that Taishi really couldn't pick up on subtleties the way Saruhiko could. Rematch after rematch, he looses again and again, until their mother call them to supper, forcing them to pull away from their friendly sibling rivalry.

In the end, Taishi never wins, and they both have stay up past twelve to get their homework done.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akiyama refers to Reisi as Fushimi-shi. It's technically incorrect, considering that Reisi is younger than him(it's a respectful suffix for those elder than you) but it's going to be his method of friendly teasing Reisi, because Akiyama knows Reisi is an old man at heart.
> 
> As for Reisi calling Akiyama Himorin, it's just a shortened version of Himori-chin, so he's being very familiar with him.
> 
> Saruhiko is called 'Shimi by his family, because they don't enjoy calling a family member 'monkey', so instead, they took his former family name, Fushimi, and shortened it. Saruhiko on the other hand, doesn't know the origins of his nickname, but doesn't protest, because that's all they've ever called him.


	3. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi's days are cold and dull, but there is a person who can always bring a bit of warmth into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a thing for ReiAki, or just all Reisi ships in general. I am so sorry, but Mikoto will be showing up Reisi's third year of high school. Not to mention the 'Niki needs a punch to the face' tag really applies to this chapter. Child abuse(not only psychological, but physical), also bullying. 
> 
> Saruhiko's side will kind of be on the back burner for now(he'll still show up(though not in this chapter), but less so), until he meets Yata, but I'll assure you he's having a fun time with Taishi creating trouble.

Reisi is always punctual. Unfortunately, it is an important factor in his life, which means he wakes in an unpleasant mood at six in the morning. He stretches his arms with a soft groan as his skin is hit by the chilly winter air, before he reluctantly slides out of his warm bed, simultaneously reaching for his glasses. Reisi's first instinct is to check his phone, though there's really not much to check for. Akiyama would still be asleep around now, if he remembered correctly, but then again, Akiyama lived closer to school that Reisi did.

He rubs his eyes as he nearly stumbles to his closet, pulling out one of his many perfectly ironed school uniforms, which he lays on his bed before turning on the shower. He peels off his night clothes, and steps into the frigid jet streams of water. He prefers to not wait for the water to get warm; it would only put him back to sleep after all. Instead, he just washes his body and hair in the freezing water, thankful for something to wake him up.

He makes sure to dry his hair thoroughly(he doesn't want to catch an illness) and quickly changes into his uniform, before making his way downstairs to the kitchen of the large, empty house. His breakfast is not large, but elaborate with a healthy balance of nutrients, and the lunch he packs for school is the same. Checking the time, he grabs his bag and walks out the door, not forgetting to lock it.

The train ride to school is silent. All of the adults in their work attire are shamefully half asleep, and Reisi pays them no mind. He doesn't have very high expectations from many adults these days, considering most the interaction he has with them is being on the end of Niki's scorning words. The man is out of the house most days of the month anyway. Irresponsible, volatile, narcissists. Perhaps Niki is worse than most, but Reisi feels that most grownups have hints of his father throughout.

The moment he steps off the train, however, Akiyama is there, waiting for him as always. The black haired teen is leaning casually against the support pillar of the train stop, school bag over his shoulder, uniform properly pressed, eyes warm and cheeks rosy from the frigid air. Akiyama smiles his kind, bashful smile at him, and Reisi finds it a bit harder to breathe as he approaches his friend.

"Cold, isn't it?" Akiyama asks tilting his head at the taller boy before unwinding the long fluffy scarf from around his neck, only to bundle it around Reisi. "Maybe I should go shopping for some winter clothes for you since you don't seem to be on top of taking care of yourself, Fushimi-shi."

Reisi's lips twitch in amusement. "You know that I have plenty of money to buy my own clothes, right? I'm not a charity case, Himorin, my parents are richer than most of the people in this city." He offers Akiyama a reassuring glance, but the elder teen only frowns slightly.

"Yes, I know, but you don't seem to use that ridiculously large allowance of yours on anything other than groceries and paying the maid." The elder boy mumbles in reply, awkwardly glancing away. "You buy necessities, but you don't get anything you deem less than anything needed to keep the household functioning. Warm clothes are important, Fushimi-shi."

Reisi only averts his gaze. What his senpai is saying is true; he can't deny it.

The rest of their walk to school is in silence. When Reisi drops Akiyama off at his class, the shorter boy brushes against Reisi's shoulder as he walks into the room in a apologetic manner. Apology for his observation and nagging: sent and received.

Making his way over to his own classroom, Reisi pulls the scarf tighter around his neck, breathing in the scent of the boy who had given it to him. It was a light and soft, and reminded Reisi of pine and mandarin. An odd scent for a person, neither feminine nor masculine, but he found it suited Akiyama's demure nature well. Letting out a soft chuckle, he enters his own classroom and promptly sits himself in his seat, ignoring the kick from the student who sat behind him.

His name was Kawaguchi Katsuo, and his bleached blonde hair made him stand out like a punk next to the rest of the class, even Reisi, who was an oddity himself with naturally blue-tinted black hair. Everyone tended to avoid him for good reason, Reisi included. Though he preferred to not bow his head like a submissive child, he was not one who enjoyed being lectured by Kisa about the proper behavior of an heir. Someone like him wasn't meant to get his hands dirty, even if Reisi happened to be able to perform underhanded acts with the ease of writing his own name.

The kick comes again, harder this time, and a soft, pained gasp leaves his lips as his back is roughly pushed forewords before slamming into the back of the chair. For the love of God, was the guy trying to give him whip lash? He doesn't turn to retaliate(Kisa would kill him). Instead, he simply bears the cruelty and stands as Munakata-sensei enters the room. Suddenly, there's a brutal hit to his chair, causing his knees to collapse, and despite the fact he quickly recovers, Reisi's near-fall draws the attention of his fellow classmates, and he is certain he'll have bruises at the backs of his knees and on his back tomorrow. Reisi's porcelain skin is easily bruised. It was a fact they had found out nine years ago, and disappointed Niki greatly.

_____

  
" _Reisi!" Niki was drunk beyond belief. He had come into the house stumbling over his own feet, forgetting to remove his shoes at the doorway. It had been past twelve, and Reisi had been asleep, but Niki thundered into the child's bedroom all the same. "Boy!" He extracted Reisi from his bedroom by the collar of his shirt, yanking him out of bed, dragging him from his only sanctuary where he was safe from Niki's ire._

_He was tossed around like a rag doll in Niki's grasp, slammed into the corner of a counter, and was horrified when he realized that there is blood dripping down the back of his head. He scrambled across the floor in an attempt to escape, but a harsh strike across the face stunned him long enough for Niki to get a hold of one of Kisa's decorative vases. "You're useless, Re-i-si-chan! Pathetic! Look at you, do you really think you can become anything more than my play toy? You try so hard, like a pathetic puppy trying to please its owner, but everything you touch will be destroyed! I'll destroy it for you, and you'll make such a crushed, broken expression, my darling Reisi!" The porcelain shatters upon impact, showering the child in broken glass, cutting his hands, arms and cheeks as it rained down._

_The man was in a drunken stupor, barely coherent, but was as evident as day that he was not sane, if the saying of a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts is true. Reisi fled for his room as fast as possible, locking his door behind him. The next day, Niki was gone as if he had never been there in the first place, but there was still glass on the floor and extensive welts and bruises on Reisi's face and back to prove the reality of last night._

_His teacher called Niki the moment she saw his face, and Reisi had to come up with a believable lie, unless he wanted to get Kisa in trouble with his grandfather for Niki's scandalous behavior(the press would have a field day). He lied for the man, and his teacher breathed out a sigh of relief, happy that she had simply been paranoid. Reisi, on the other hand, visited the toilets to observe the damage done-- he had been running late for once in his life, and hadn't had the time to check his appearance. What he saw astounded him. His pale skin was stained black and blue, and his left eye is swollen red, and suddenly he understands why his teacher had been worried._

_It was this moment Reisi would forever hold in his mind as the day 'Father' became 'Niki'._

_It was also the last day Niki left marks above his chest._

____

  
Shaking away the pain and odd looks from his classmates, Reisi greeted the teacher along with the rest of their class before they were all seated once more. He pulls out his note books, easily taking notes and working out problems until lunch.

Reisi sits to himself during lunch, but someone always approaches him. Today, it's Higashi Amaya, and she slides herself comfortable across from him. She's asking for help in English literature, but at the same time, she's leaning forward, pushing her boobs towards him and he nearly wrinkles his nose at the vulgarity. If she was coming over only to flirt, or even if she was flirting to get him to help her, he certainly doesn't want anything to do with the girl if she's going to be bothersome like that. He's saved by familiar, light footsteps. The girl turns to the high schooler, giving him what she thought to be a sultry look.

"Please leave; Fushimi-shi and I have things to speak of." Akiyama's voice is as soft as always, but he holds a commanding tone as he brushes past her to sit by Reisi. Higashi pouts at being ignored, but wisely stands and walks away. All of this is practically routine. Someone approaches the violet eyed boy for some reason or another, varying from homework to pushing him around, but Akiyama comes in sooner or later, taking Reisi's attention for himself. His eyes are soft as he settles by the violet eyed boy, raising an amused eyebrow. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Not at all." Reisi replies smoothly, smiling at his friend. "Though it was rude to chase her off. She would have left eventually." Akiyama frowns slightly.

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you enjoyed the presence of those trying to take advantage of you." The black haired boy replies, sighing. "You need to find some friends who look at you without wanting something from you; I feel like you're going to end up eaten alive by these classmates of yours."

 _You_. Reisi wants to say. _That's you, Himorin_. Instead he steeples his fingers, a mysterious glint in his eyes. "I won't allow myself to be 'eaten alive' as you say. I can manage by myself."

Akiyama smiles nervously, whispering, "If you say so. But watch your back.. there are some who are glaring at you from here." Reisi only smirks in reply and indicates that Akiyama should begin eating before their lunch hour is over.  
__

Student council meetings are quiet and boring. Reisi could do all of the necessary preparations and alterations by himself. However, he hands off the jobs to the appropriate students and adjourns the meeting.  
___

Kendo club, on the other hand, is a tiring event in and of itself. This is something Reisi knows well. Especially if the opponent is well trained. He widens his stance ever so slightly. His said opponent is Akiyama, whose bangs are swept out of his face for once, held in place by two blue hair clips. The two of them have been facing off for forty five minutes, neither gaining a true upper hand. Their matches are picturesque, elegant and fluid. They are on par in talent and ability, and despite the ache in Reisi's back from Niki's last visit home, after such a long time Akiyama is bound to slip up, and Reisi can use his height and analyzation skills to his advantage. Not to mention he already knows the elder boy's habitudes extremely well.

"Give up, Himorin." He chuckles, slightly out of breath, but his eyes are shining with excitement and challenge.

"You know me better than that." Akiyama retorts, breathing heavily, sweat beading at his skin. They charge at each other once more, and they've drawn the attention of the entire club as their shinai collide. Two extremely talented swordsmen facing off; it's almost as if two stars are colliding, creating a brilliant storm of light. It's beautiful, refined, in a manner not one of the club members could imitate.

The first year high schooler and third year middle schooler were truly something else. Even as they tired, they kept their guard up, defenses strong, offense brutal. In the end, as Reisi already knew, it was Akiyama who slipped up, allowing him to score the winning point.

The elder pulls the clips from his hair, shaking his head to allow the strands to fall into their normal position. "You win again, Fushimi-shi," Akiyama murmurs, trying to catch his breath. Reisi only pats him on the shoulder, and the two are oblivious to everyone else in the room.

"Maybe you'll win someday, Himorin."

Somehow, Akiyama doubts those words. After all, he has a feeling that in the future, Reisi will become something much larger than even he himself can dream of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on having Saruhiko being in this chapter, but it kinda just didn't happen.


	4. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisi is sick, Aya appears for a short period of time, and Akiyama sees why Reisi doesn't like to talk about family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warnings: Violence, possibly near death experiences, and the last straw. Be careful reading this chapter please.

The first time Akiyama meets Niki, he's utterly appalled.

The day before, Himori had forced Reisi, who was sick, to remain in bed that day. It wasn't long after the incident with the scarf, and of course, Reisi's inability to dress warmly had come at a price-- illness. Akiyama had found the younger boy doubled over a toilet during break, and had been forced to take drastic measures. Meaning after Reisi had finished puking, Akiyama took him by the hand and marched him down to the nurse's office.

The younger boy strangely didn't protest, eyes glassy, and looked downright sickly and zombie-like. His hand was burning up within Akiyama's, which could only mean one thing. Fever. Akiyama had rubbed soothing circles on the back of Reisi's hand as they walked.

"You should have worn warmer clothing, Fushimi-shi. My scarf alone isn't enough to keep you from getting sick." He had mumbled softly, staring down at their connected hands. Reisi only huffed in reply. He wanted to tell the elder boy that his concern wasn't necessary, but instead leaned against him ever so slightly.

When the two had reached the nurse, she had automatically laid the teen down on the bed and taken his temperature, and frowned at what the numbers had reported. "Fushimi-kun, you should go home; your fever is high. Can you get a parent to pick you up?" Reisi had laughed an odd laugh at those words, before breaking into a coughing fit, something typical of when his family was mentioned.

"If you call my class and tell them I won't be back for another hour or so, I can take him home." Akiyama had offered, and the nurse agreed quickly, worriedly staring at Reisi.

Akiyama had helped Reisi stumble to the train stop, supporting a good amount of the taller boy's weight. The train ride had been exceptionally awkward, with Akiyama only sitting there, carefully brushing Reisi's hair from his pale face.

When they had reached Reisi's house, Akiyama had been in awe. It had been ridiculously large, and impressively modern. It must have cost a fortune. However, Reisi had seemed uncomfortable with him there, so he had only checked the refrigerator, informing Reisi he had about one meal left for him by the maid, tucked him into bed, and quickly left, not understanding why Reisi had been so shifty in his own house.

__

The next day, Reisi doesn't show up for school, and Himori is a bit lonely, though he does have his friends in his grade, Kazuo Kirigiri and Jun Shirogane. However, the two are hardly fun as to be around as Fushimi Reisi. Even so, Akiyama makes do.

"Hey, guys, you know that concert next month, with that group I keep telling you about? PureBoys? My parents just bought four tickets, wanna come?" Jun is dramatically waving his hands around as he speaks, and Kazuo is already practically shouting his approval to the whole academy. However, before Akiyama can actually say anything, someone approaches him with a serious expression.

"You're Akiyama Himori-kun, Reisi's friend, right?" It's a girl, small in stature with brown pigtails and wide honeyed eyes. _Boring_ , his mind supplies, and he motions for his friends to go on ahead; he'll catch up later. "Aya is like, Aya, Reisi's cousin." _Unintelligent_ , he corrects himself. Akiyama forces a smile.

"Anyway, Aya happened to drop by his house yesterday to avoid Aya's Mom's for a while, and Reisi told Aya to tell you to not visit for a while, and that his phone is broken so don't bother calling or texting."

Akiyama frowns, gaze falling on Aya seriously. "But his parents aren't home, right? Can he even cook for himself in this situation?"

Aya shrugs, not at all interested in Himori's worries. "Aya doesn't know, but he says he'll be back at school as soon as he gets better."

"What about homework? Do any of his classmates know where he lives so that he can get his work?" Again, Aya doesn't seem to care.

"No, but maybe if he doesn't do it, Aya will be able to pass him up in the grade books. Anyway, don't break your head over it too much, Himori-kun. And really, don't go over; that guy will be coming back around this time of the month." With that, Aya skips down the hallway, and Akiyama is left staring behind her in confusion.

__

The next day, Akiyama skips a part of school for the first(and last) time in his life, disregarding Aya's words. Halfway through the day, during lunch, Akiyama once more visits Reisi's classroom. However, instead of eating lunch there, he approaches the teacher, Munakata-sensei, and asks for Fushimi's work. The woman nods, thrusts a stack of papers at him, and he leaves, tucking them into his school bag.

When the bell rings for him to return to class, he instead high-tails it off campus, gaining a few stares as he does so. He goes to the convince store, picking up ingredients on the way to the train stop, in the opposite direction of school, which induced more odd looks from the passerby. He offers them a small smile, but no explanation.

__

 

Within thirty minutes, he's standing in front of Reisi's house, and he knocks at the door. No answer. He twists the door knob. The house was unlocked. Wasn't that dangerous or something, leaving the house unlocked?

"Fushimi-shi?" He calls out, glancing around the enormous downstairs. Reisi is nowhere in sight, so he places his groceries in the kitchen and ascends the stairs, to where he remembered tucking the taller boy in the day before. "..Fushimi-shi?" He knocks, and he hears a surprised ' _Himorin?_ ' from behind the door. He pushes the door open.

Reisi is sitting there in bed, propped up on his pillows, working on something in a notebook. He looks better than yesterday, though still not his normal, healthy self. Though a bit paler than his normal complexion, there's color to his cheeks, and he looks far less like a zombie. Even so, when Himori places a hand to Reisi's forehead, the younger is still running a fever.

"You're burning up." He says, frowning.

"I have things to do, Himorin. I can't just stop because I've caught some type of virus." The violet eyed boy protests, causing Akiyama's brow to furrow with worry.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" He asks quietly, brushing Reisi's hair out of his face.

"Eight hours." Akiyama looks at him pointedly. "..okay, that was an exaggeration. It may have been five." Akiyama sighs at the other's antics. Reisi really would be the end of him. "Seriously, don't worry, I've run on less before." Reisi insists, and Akiyama wants to facepalm.

"I wouldn't doubt that, Fushimi-shi, but you're ill. Your body needs sleep. Did you at least eat the meal your maid had left?" Akiyama chastises, sighing again, though he looks pleased when he gets a slow nod from Reisi. "Good. Now go to sleep; I'll cook for you and bring it up when it's ready."

"I'm not tired, I don't need to sleep."

"You're sick; go to sleep."

"Himorin, I'm not tired." Reisi insists, and Akiyama ignores his urge to groan, and makes Reisi to lay down properly with gentle hands.

"You need sleep, I don't care. You're going to make yourself sicker," Akiyama chastises, running a petite hand over Reisi's hair soothingly.

"..Fine," Reisi concedes, brows furrowed worriedly, "..but call if you need help."

Akiyama smiles in reply. "I can manage cooking by myself, Fushimi-shi."

Somehow, Reisi doesn't look convinced.  
__

When Himori almost through cooking udon soup with chicken and herbs, he's is assaulted with an almost heavenly scent that is definitely not his cooking(though his does smell rather good). It's spicy, with a tinge of sweetness. Very masculine. A person. He freezes. Reisi smells nothing like that.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? A middle school brat?"

Akiyama whirls around in shock with wide eyes, nearly dropping the spoon he was using to stir the udon soup he was making. He places it quickly on the countertop with a wince(unsanitary), not even bothering to tell this man he is in fact a high schooler. Instead, he takes in his appearance. The man who had spoken was extremely handsome and looked young, maybe a little too young to be Reisi's father. Every time Akiyama had spoken about family, or his father in particular, Reisi had stiffened, so Akiyama had simply assumed he hadn't had one and changed the topic. Even so, this man had to be his friend's dad. Reisi had no siblings, after all, and though they're not exactly identical, there's something between the two that gives them a similar feel. Perhaps it's the aura rolling off the both of them, that gives off a feeling of being more than they appear. Except for maybe the fact this man is leaning over him with a feral grin in a manner that can only be described as predatory.

"I-I.. " He stutters in a panic, before bowing deeply in apology. "I'm sorry for the intrusion! I'm an acquaintance of Fushimi-ehm- Reisi-shi's from school!"

"A friend? _Of Reisi's?_ I thought you were some first year middle school brat. Stand up and let me get a look at you." The man demands, and Himori quickly straightens up. He leans in far too close, almost as if staring him down. "What's your name?" Akiyama can smell a faint trace of alcohol on the man's breath. He leans backwards.

"A-Akiyama, sir."

"I asked your name, so say it properly."

"Akiyama.. Himori.."

"Himori-chan, then. You're really pretty, still have girly features for a middle schooler. Short, too, girly figure. Amusing. I bet you get teased at school for that, right? Kids are like that; they immediately make fun of things like that."

"I.. " Himori can't say anything in retort, can't bring himself to tell the man that he's wrong, but the man is standing far too close; they're practically chest to chest and his scent is overwhelming him.

"So, what's my little brat doing neglecting his _friend_  like this? Ne, _Reisi~_?" The man turns to walk in the direction of Reisi's room, and Akiyama automatically moves to stop him, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Please, Fushimi-shi has a fever and I just put him to bed, there's no need to wake him up!" Akiyama says, voice strained in panic. Reisi really had needed sleep, and hell if this man wakes him up, it'll take forever for the violet eyed boy to get back to rest.

“Ah? In that case sleeping will just make it worse. When the blood falls to his feet, that’ll also make the fever drop, didn’t you know? Hey, come on out, Reisi~! There’s no way you can’t hear me! Don’t hide!”

What? That certainly made no sense, but before he can ponder it, his back is slammed against one of the house's pillars, and suddenly he can't breathe, the man's hands around his throat, cutting off air supply. His feet aren't even touching the ground. His hands scrabble at the man's grip, desperately fighting for release.

"If you don't come out, I'll end up choking your _new friend_ to death in our living room~!"

There's a bang from the upstairs, and Reisi is thundering down the stairs in such an ungraceful, un-Reisi-like manner Himori would have laughed, if he had the breath and his vision wasn't blacking out around the edges.

"Let him go, Niki." _Fushimi-shi's voice is rough_ , Akiyama thinks dully. Almost like he's going to cry, but it's probably just the sickness. The younger is standing there at the bottom of the stairs, breathing heavily, and Himori can barely make out his image. Just as he is about to loose consciousness, he's dropped to the ground, but he can't bring himself to move. His throat hurts, and all he can manage is taking in shallow breaths and coughing weakly as he curls around himself.

"Akiyama, you should leave." Reisi commands, voice icy, and Himori can barely manage a weak protest of _'Fushimi-shi'_ in between coughs. Reisi practically drags him to his feet, yanking him towards the door. Akiyama doesn't even know what he did to deserve such harsh treatment.

“Reisi~ aren’t you being cruel, sending your kind friend away. Hey, let your friend sleep over. I bought fireworks so let’s have fun! Though they all got wet in the rain. I don’t think we can light up all of them, so how about we put one at a time on _Himori-chan's_  head and try lightning it up, like Russian roulette. If we’re not careful one might light up.”

"Silence!" It's the first time Akiyama has ever heard Reisi raise his voice, and the cry is so loud it breaks the concentration he was using to stand, causing him to sink to his knees. "You will not speak in that manner."

"Fushimi-shi.."

"Akiyama, get up, you're leaving."

"Fushi-"

" _You're leaving_!" It's a violent roar, and Akiyama's eyes are blown wide with astonishment. Reisi is shouting. At him. It's the first time he has ever been on the receiving end of Reisi's anger, and with this sharp pain in his chest that it causes, he would have preferred the fate of Reisi's cheating classmates.

"I.." He doesn't know what to do or to say, and Reisi forces him out the door, and the shock and hurt keeps him from protesting as he's pushed out the front door. Reisi closes the door behind them. "I.."

Akiyama can't find words, but suddenly he's being held tightly against Reisi's chest, and his fingers cling weakly to the taller boy like a lifeline. "I'm sorry.. I'm so so so sorry." His voice is weak and hoarse, and he's not even sure what he's apologizing for, but he's definitely not sobbing, not trembling, definitely not in shock at what had just happened. Maybe he was apologizing for coming when Reisi had specifically gone out of his way to warn him away. Maybe simply because of the fact Reisi had to live with that.. monster. Maybe it was both. Either way, he's apologizing, and Reisi's expression is darker than Himori has ever seen it.

"Don't worry; everything will be fine." With those words, Reisi places the most possessive hand on top of Himori's head, and Himori shudders in Reisi's one armed embrace, but the taller of the two takes it as something like shock. Somehow, something feels wrong, so very wrong. "Anyway, I won't be coming to school until I stop throwing up.. don't visit again, _Himorin_."

Reisi releases him, turning to go back inside, and Akiyama catches his hand, clear worry and fear etched upon his features. "I.. there's udon soup in the kitchen that I made. I-it's good, okay? Eat it, it'll help you feel better."

Reisi smiles at him, but it doesn't ease the tension in Akiyama's head at all. It's a smile far too innocent, innocent to the point it was dangerous, and were Reisi were his enemy, Akiyama would be running in the opposite direction. It's a promise of pain and suffering, but all Reisi does is thread his fingers through Akiyama's soft black hair gently.

"Don't worry," Reisi repeats, violet eyes glimmering unreadably, "Everything will be fine."

__

 

  
Somehow, Akiyama gets the feeling that this is a breaking point.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to get out a Benzai/Akiyama fic for Benzai's birthday yesterday, but it kinda didn't happen and it's already late so I might as well just update this one first. Anyway, here's the new chapter, and yes, this escalated far more than the scene in LSW. 
> 
> Other things to take note of: 
> 
> • Reisi will not have anything to do with Jungle, and Aya will not be having anything big in this story because she gets enough of Reisi's attention to be satisfied and not turn into the *insert obscene word here* that she is in LSW.
> 
> • Reisi calls Himori by his last name here, to give Niki the impression that they are not close. Remember, Niki takes interest in whatever his son does.
> 
> • I'm going to be adding ReiAki as a pairing. Still not the main pairing, but I've decided it's going to be prominent enough to actually get a tag.
> 
> • If you can't tell, I'm a multishipper-- shoot me.


	5. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saruhiko makes his first friend that isn't Taishi despite his prickly attitude, and Reisi returns to school for the first time since the incident. Akiyama realizes it had left scars. Not particularly in that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. can anyone guess who Saruhiko's first friend will be? 
> 
> Hint: It's not Yata.

The day Reisi returns to school is not a relaxed day for anyone.

Akiyama is waiting at the train stop when a sullen looking Reisi appears by his side, out of nowhere. At first sight, Akiyama can see that it's not going well. There is nothing prominent about Reisi's physical appearance, nothing that sets him apart from usual. Nothing except for the fact a hardness is in his violet eyes that hadn't been there before and his customary smile has flatlined.

"Fushimi-shi, I'm so glad y-" He's interrupted by a possessive hand on the top of his head, and a tense hand on his wrist.

"We're going, Himorin." Reisi says, and it causes a shiver of dread to crawl up his spine. Reisi's hold is tight, and it's on the verge of causing Akiyama pain. He takes it as a sign to not bring up what happened the last time they had seen each other. Instead, he silently follows the younger's lead, wincing when he's roughly pulled against Reisi's side.

The guilt and empathy has Akiyama keeping his mouth shut. Something about his friend had shifted, become almost paranoid, and it hurts to see the proud, unshakably confident Reisi acting in this manner. It hurts more than the sore bruises he has on his throat, or Reisi's tight grip on his wrist. Because of this, instead of complaining, he only leans into the touch. Maybe it's his imagination, but the tension relaxes from Reisi's body just a little. 

"I'll be getting a new phone after school today. Tomorrow onwards, I will check in with you at least twice a day."

"Eh?" Akiyama blinks in confusion. Surely that was more trouble than that was worth.. "That's really not necessary, Fushimi-shi," He waves his free hand dismissively, hoping that the younger would simply let it go.

"No, it really is necessary." Reisi smiles, but it's really blank, borderline emotionless, and the sight has Akiyama nearly reeling back in shock. Reisi never has had to make an expression like that in front of him before, much less such a empty one. It almost feels as if he had been lied to his face. "Just let me do this, alright, Himorin?"

"I.." Akiyama returns the smile gently though it leaves a weird feeling in his chest. "Alright. Do as you need, Fushimi-shi." He stares at their feet as they walk, their steps in perfect sync. Reisi doesn't speak, and maybe Akiyama is imagining it, but the younger seems to take comfort in physical contact; when they pass through the school yard, Reisi almost seems reluctant to let go.

"Take care," Reisi sends him off to class with a pat on the shoulder. He doesn't walk him.  
__

As soon as Akiyama is out of view, Reisi is on his way to his own class, thinking. Ever since the.. incident with Niki, Reisi has felt as if there have been eyes watching him, watching his Himorin.. like a predator stalking prey. He had no doubt that it's Niki.. or at least, someone Niki has hired. The elder Fushimi always did enjoy tearing down whatever Reisi held dear, and used whatever means he had to do so. That man had consecutively destroyed Reisi's school projects, books, and friendships before they even began. It was as if the man's goal was to suck the happiness from Reisi's life. It probably was, and this was the reason Reisi had tried to keep Akiyama away from Niki at all costs. The elder boy was a ray of light, like a beautiful cerulean in a dreary world of black and white.  
_

_It was cold and rainy autumn day. The sky was gray, and dreary, and the wind blew shivers through passerby's bones. Eleven year old Reisi was sitting under an awning of a small store in downtown Shizume, staring blankly into the streets._

_It was his birthday, but he already knew not to expect anything from his family. Kisa had had the maid place 60,000 yen at his bedside table the night before, and the money sits snugly in his pocket. He doesn't want it. He just wants Niki to leave him alone; the man is home again, and Reisi despises his taunting and destructive tendencies. The last time, that man had broken another of Kisa's decorative vases, which would have been his fifteenth within the past four months. The cost wasn't an issue-- they had more money than they could ever use. The issue was that those vases were broken as they collided with the walls of the house, barely missing their target: him. Niki's aim was getting better too; a few of the vases had clipped him recently as they flew past, and he had bruises on his rib cage to show it._

_"Hey, it's a bit cold out here, don't you think?" Reisi looks up, surprised that anyone would even speak to him, only for his gaze to fall upon the most ethereal face he had ever come across. The boy was petite, and was graced with fluffy black hair, exceptionally gentle eyes, and the smallest, most shy smile Reisi had ever seen. His pale cheeks were flushed with cold, and Reisi nearly stares, forgetting his manners before he can shake himself out of it._

_"Ah, my apologies for loitering. I should be on my way now." Reisi quickly stands to leave, but the boy shakes his head hastily._

_"No, no, I.. it's just that it's cold out here, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come in before you freeze. My mom owns the shop; we have tea and hot coco if you'd like.." The boy mumbles a long string of words, and something pulls at Reisi's heart, warmth spreading through his chest._

_"..I suppose it is rather chilly. Perhaps I shall take you up on that." Reisi replies as a gust of cold air rushes past, causing him to shiver slightly. The boy leads him inside without another word to the back of the small shop, to a set of small round tables._

_He sits Reisi down at one, asking quietly, "Would you like tea, hot coco, or maybe something like coffee?"_

_"Tea, please. Something richer and more complex than green tea, if you have it." Reisi replies, and the boy scampers off to the kitchens._

_Reisi uses the time to observe to shop. It's a small store, decorated by a delicate hand, and it has a welcoming vibe to it. It reminds him of a kind of small cabin that one would find within a coniferous forest. There are woven wooden baskets with potpourri, which filled the small shop with a distinctly warm scent, holding notes of pine and cinnamon, a small rack of coats for sale, each different and lined with rabbit fur of varying colors, a shelf full of fruit preserves and other edibles, another shelf with collectible classic books lined up in rows, and even a few trees no larger than two meters that barely brush the ceiling of the shop._

_"Here is your tea.." The boy has returned with a cup, or rather, a mug of tea, steaming hot and smelling wonderful, but he's stumbling over the fact he doesn't know Reisi's name._

_"Fushimi. My name is Fushimi Reisi." Reisi says, taking a sip of the tea, and his senses are filled with warmth as the flavor hits his tongue. "And you are?"_

_"Akiyama Himori. It's nice to meet you." Akiyama gives Reisi another small smile, and Reisi makes note to come back the next day._

__

Niki would try to bring his happiness to an end in any method possible, and of course, that meant targeting whatever Reisi showed interest in. It was how it always had been. This is an extension of that, and the thought has Reisi deeply possessive. Himori would not be touched without retaliation.

He turns into his own classroom, and sits in desk. This time, Kawaguchi doesn't take joy in kicking his chair. In fact, Kawaguchi doesn't do anything at all, and silence from the boy makes Reisi exceedingly tense. Maybe the whole class feels the tension, because the room is only abuzz with a quiet rumble of whispers, unlike the typical cacophonous mornings.

"Fushimi-kun! We, um, heard from Sensei that you were sick.." A brave classmate approaches him slowly. He smiles politely, and it feels more like a grimace, but the classmate seems to take it as reassurance.

"Yes, I appreciate your concern, but I am perfectly fine now."

"W-well, during that time, a letter addressed to you showed up taped to the classroom door.. from someone called Ikin?" The classmate hands over a white envelope, and Reisi's grip is tight as his fingers close around it.

"Thank you." He murmurs, staring at the envelope in annoyance. 'Ikin' his ass. Niki was either severely underestimating him, or toying with him, and neither was appreciated. He looks up at his classmate, a disarming smile on his lips. "You have my gratitude for delivering this."

His classmate seems almost enchanted by the smile, and floats back to his desk, but Reisi doesn't pay them any more attention, instead, tucking the note safely into a hidden compartment of his school bag.

___

Reisi spends that night in an Internet café, doing uncompleted homework and checking in on Kisa's company. He doesn't forget to text Akiyama.

___

School hasn't started yet, but Saruhiko is still standing in his goddamn classroom with his teacher, conversing. He doesn't want to be here, wants to be be back home for a while longer, eating breakfast with Taishi, instead of showing up thirty minutes early.

"Munakata-kun, as I said previously, this time, I cannot allow you to be alone for this project. Since we are teaming up with the fifth years from class 3-C, we cannot leave one of their students partnerless."

Saruhiko glances away from his teacher, Nishida-sensei, lips pulled into a grimace. "I really can do the project on my own, Sensei." His voice is sullen, far different from his exuberant attitude when with his brother.

Nishida-sensei, a young man in his mid-twenties frowns at Saruhiko unhappily. "None of that, Munakata-kun. You'll be partnered with Kamamoto-kun. I'm told he won't get in your way, but is also resourceful enough to do as needed when called upon; I thought he would be best suited to your tastes."

The blue eyed teen clicks his tongue, but accepts defeat. "Fine.. but if he gets in my way, I won't stand for him as a partner."

Nishida-sensei smiles in relief, and Saruhiko nearly snorts at the innocent man's reaction. With that, Saruhiko sits himself down in his desk and rests his head on his arm, effectively ignoring his teacher. Nishida takes the hint and takes his leave.  
___

"This is Kamamoto-kun." Nishida-sensei introduces the pair personally, smiling as Saruhiko eyes the blond boy doubtfully. He's a bit on the heftier side, but Saruhiko wouldn't quite call him fat. He stood comfortably and confidently, and Saruhiko scowled as the boy thrust out a hand to greet him.

He reluctantly shakes the offered hand, and Kamamoto smiles at him charismatically. Saruhiko only sniffs haughtily, but the blond isn't affected at all, to his dismay.

The two classes are outside, and their goal is to capture as many varieties of bugs possible, identify them, and present information of each on index cards. They have two days to complete the project, which Saruhiko finds completely unnecessary.

"Munakata-kun, shouldn't we get started?" Saruhiko stares at the guy, obviously displeased.

"Shut it, fatty." He mutters, collecting a jar from Kamamoto's teacher, and Kamamoto follows after him, chuckling.

The two of them spend the afternoon catching a variety of insects, and Saruhiko has to admit the elder wasn't getting in his way. In fact, he was rather helpful(and almost pleasant to be around, not that he'd admit it). They work together flawlessly; Kamamoto would collect an insect, hold up the jar so that Saruhiko could see, and Saruhiko would write down all of his knowledge on that particular insect, including species, feeding habits, and habitat, and a small detailed drawing labeling the body parts.

Unlike the other partners, Saruhiko and Kamamoto had a distinct advantage-- Saruhiko's vast interest and knowledge of insects and arachnids. The two had collected seventeen of their twenty different creatures within the first two hours, along with almost all of the information needed on each particular one, and some had excessive information(the ones that particularly interested Saruhiko).

"Come over tonight to finish the project. You can stay for dinner." Saruhiko doesn't look Kamamoto in the eye, thrusting a small paper with his home address on it, but the elder boy grins, nodding.

"Alright, Munakata-kun. We'll get it done in no time!" Kamamoto is enthusiastic, and Saruhiko has to duck his head to hide a small upward curve of his lips.

"I'll see you then, fatty." He mumbles, pushing past Kamamoto, eyes still directed at the floor.  
___

The moment Kamamoto steps into Munakata's home, he's greeted but Munakata Seiji and the sight of the two Munakata siblings tousling in the hall behind him, fighting for the right to open the door(which had already been missed).

"Lemme go Taishi-nii you brute!" The younger of the two complains, using a flailing arm to push on Taishi's face, while the elder clung on tightly.

"Aww, 'Shimi, did my precious baby brother finally bring a girl home?" Taishi teased, grin plastered across his face, ruffling Saruhiko's hair, eliciting a squeak of protest.

"Absolutely not! Fatty's just an acquaintance coming over to work on a pr-" Saruhiko freezes when he realizes Kamamoto is standing there with his father, bemused expression on his features. "Oi, release me." He pushes the elder away, brushing himself off in a disgruntled manner.

"Behold my prodigy son and his idiot older brother." Seiji speaks, and Kamamoto smiles.

__

As it turns out, by the end of the night, they all end up nestled in one of the large couches in the living room, playing video games until Kamamoto's mother picks him up late that night. When she does, inside the dimly lighted living room, there's index cards with intricate insect drawings, information and notes strewn everywhere, and three boys sprawled across the ground, laughing with video game controllers in hand.

For the first time in his life, Saruhiko's cheeks hurt from laughing with someone other than Taishi. It's a strangely warm feeling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The birthday money Reisi had gotten, 60000 yen, is around 500 USD.
> 
> Later, Kamamoto will start to call Saruhiko by his nickname, 'Shimi, the same as Saruhiko's family.
> 
> 'Fatty' as Saruhiko calls Kamamoto, turns into something less insulting and more friendly and teasing. I imagine Rikio's laid back enough to only be amused by it, and not actually insulted.


	6. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A viper strikes, Akiyama suffers, and Saruhiko and Reisi's definition of an ambush differ greatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't think I ever mentioned this, but Akiyama doesn't have those side-swept bangs of his yet. Currently, he has bangs that leave both of his eyes visible.

"Fatty. Go left. Left! Are you daft?" Saruhiko scowls at the television screen, and Kamamoto frowns, staring at their adversary. "If you go that way, then you're going straight into enemy territory from the front. Sneak around the edge, and ambush from behind. They once they spot you, you'll have little to no chance, considering that gun you chose."

"Yeah, yeah, alright, Munakata-kun, if you say so." Kamamoto grumbles, his character retreating a decent amount so to not alert their enemies. Honestly, it was their one day off of school for teacher inservice, and Saruhiko was still trying to stuff information into his brain! Then again, though, this information was critical, and if he didn't know it, he could doom the whole party to a battle they weren't ready to fight.

"Hey, Miz, you'll back up fatty, right?" Saruhiko asks into his headset, disregarding Kamamoto's internal brooding. He gets a noise of confirmation from a gamer who was halfway across Japan.

"You mean HowlingFlame? Sure thing, strategist." Miz, or Mizuro483, replies, a hard resolution in his voice. Saruhiko's eyebrow twitches at the nickname.

"Roe2, you're with me."

"Yes, mister Munata!" A cheerful voice filters over, and the boy finds himself nearly groaning in annoyance. That guy was taking this mission far too lightly. This was serious business!

"Angele, Rezaric, Ruvik, LongHorizon, you guys know what to do already, yes?" A chorus of yeses are like music to his ears, and a grin spreads across his face.

"Alright then.. mission start!"

______

It's been three weeks since Niki's note was delivered to him from a classmate, and yet, nothing had happened. The first few days were tense, and Reisi had kept on high alert, watching everyone with a close, critical eye. If Reisi knew Niki at all, the man was going to strike where it hurt most, which has the boy holding his cards to his chest with a frighteningly tight grip.

Akiyama was at the top of Reisi's list. The elder boy was precious to him in a way that was irreplaceable, was a friend that he couldn't lose. The second was Aya, his younger cousin. She was a elementary fourth year who visited him at the Internet cafés when he was fleeing Niki, and sometimes dropped by the house when Niki wasn't around.

At first her attention had been unwelcome, fearful that Niki would cause a commotion in the family by targeting a cousin, and draw attention to the harsh inner workings of the Fushimi family. However, the fear had quickly been dispelled when he noted Aya's particularly sharp tongue and his aunt's protective, almost overbearing attitude. Aya tried to push the woman away of course, but Reisi knew there was no way his aunt would allow Niki to touch Aya without major consequences.

He also knew Aya herself would make a huge scene, with no fear of drawing attention to Niki's schemes if they involved her. She did have that strong egocentrism about her, after all. This being said, he focused his attentions on his Himorin, who had no protection of powerful family connections. If something happened to him, no one would even question a Fushimi's innocence, rather, they would accuse a powerless nobody of lying. It really didn't help that Himori was not the type to speak out against maltreatment of his own being, despite being quick to step up for others.

Because of this, Reisi had kept a close eye on the shorter teen, but as the weeks passed and nothing happened, he slowly relaxed his guard. It was a mistake he would never make again.

 

__

 

"Shirogane-kun has tickets to a concert the week after next," Akiyama says, turning to Reisi and smiling slightly as they walk down the hall at the end of the school day. The hallways are crowded, as always, and the two get jostled around in the sea of students, to Reisi's annoyance. "He said I should invite a friend; would you like to come with us?"

"Himorin, concerts aren't really my type of place." Reisi raises an eyebrow, a bit surprised by the invitation. Concerts weren't exactly the controlled environments that he enjoyed, and he hadn't thought Akiyama was too keen on disorganization and screaming fans either. Akiyama only sighs.

"I know, it's not really my scene either, but a change of pace can be pleasant, sometimes. Give it a try, please." Akiyama persists, frowning slightly. He doesn't want to be in a large crowd, and didn't exactly trust Kirigiri to not wander off, dragging Shirogane behind him, leaving Akiyama on his own. He knows, on the other hand, that Reisi wouldn't leave his side, even if his two other friends wandered off in some direction. Besides, he likes Reisi's company. "It could be fun, but you won't know unless you try."

"Hn.. I'll think on it. It's a fair idea to broaden my horizons, I suppose." Reisi replies, shrugging lightly. Perhaps it would be an interesting new experience. It's not that he distrusts Akiyama in any way, but there's something that he doesn't like about the idea of Akiyama going off with two unknown friends without Reisi.

"Thank you, Fushimi-shi." Akiyama smiles up at him, but the smile is short lived. A streak of blonde hair crashes into the elder boy's shoulder at the edge of the stairwell; the force spins him 180 degrees, causing his soft gray eyes widen, and a gasp leaves his lips, and suddenly, he's airborne, falling, falling backwards towards the ground far below, his hand reaching out for Reisi, but it's too late. He slams into the stairs, tumbling, panicked scream ripping from his lips.

_"Himorin!"_ Reisi reaches desperately for the outstretched hand, but his fingers close around air, and he can't tear his eyes away from Akiyama's prone form that lay at the bottom of the stairwell. People begin to crowd the area, surrounding the high schooler, and Reisi is frozen, because if Akiyama dies, or get amnesia, or- there's no way- Akiyama wouldn't- he _couldn't_ \- suddenly, Reisi can move again, and he's pushing through the crowd, jostling disgruntled curious students, towards his friend, his Himorin, but there's already someone there, already holding Himori in their arms, shaking him, and it's not a face Reisi recognizes.

"Oi! Akiyama! Akiyama, can you hear me?" The boy has brown hair, parted in the middle, and though he is kneeling on the ground, the fact his height is above average is obvious. He's around 190 cm, Reisi would estimate, and his body practically dwarfs Akiyama.

"Shirogane! What are you doing? You can't just run o-" Another boy is on the scene, pushing through the throng of people, but the first guy, Shirogane- Reisi recognizes him as a prestigious businessman's son- isn't fooling around. "..A-Akiyama.."

"What are you doing, Kirigiri?! Call 119 already, idiot!"

Reisi steps through, and nearly snatches Akiyama from the guy, snapping shakily, "What are _you_ doing?" His mind clears as he feels for a pulse, checks for breathing. "You should have checked his vitals right away, instead of screaming his name like a fool. Surely you realize it wouldn't help the situation." Reisi stares the taller male straight in the eye, settling Akiyama's head in his lap, gentle fingers running through soft black hair. "He most likely has a concussion.." His eyes scan Akiyama's body, taking in the details. "Broken ankle, possible broken ribs.." He's muttering to himself, and Akiyama's body shudders, and his eyes shoot open.

"What are you looking at? Remove yourself from here immediately." Reisi glares around the hall, sending most of the students scrambling off, and teachers running in.

"What is this madness?!"

"Shirogane-kun, explain!"

"Kirigiri-kun, to the office!"

"Wait, you can't think I did this to Akiyama-kun! He's my friend!"

"You're the most likely person I see, Kirigiri-kun! You're the cause of ninety percent of this school's accidents!"

"Someone get Akiyama-kun to the infirmary!"

"Fushimi Reisi-kun, please release him, we should take a look at him."

Despite all of the noise, the shouts from everyone a cacophony, Reisi's eyes don't leave Akiyama. He vaguely notices a teacher shooing other instructors away, though.

"..Fushimi-shi?" Akiyama's eyes are unfocused and teary, his soft features are screwed up in pain. "I.. your face is blurry.." Through all of the yelling, all Reisi can see is his Himorin, awake. Breathing. Hurt, but alive. So very alive.

"Himorin.." He pulls Akiyama close to his chest, and though Akiyama lets out a ragged gasp that makes Reisi cringe, the elder returns the embrace weakly. "An ambulance is coming soon.. Please bear with the pain for a little longer."

"I thought I was going to die.." Akiyama confesses quietly, reaching up to touch Reisi's cheek with a trembling hand. Reisi instinctively covers Akiyama's with his own. _People die in the aftermath of concussions, sometimes, you can still die,_  he wants to say, but he restrains himself, knowing the words wouldn't be welcome.

"You'll be fine.. though I'm not sure we'll be going to the concert." He says, glancing towards Akiyama's leg, twisted at an odd, unnatural angle.

"Ah.. is it bad? I thought it hurt a lot.." Akiyama laughs quietly, but it sounds more like pained exhales than anything else.

"Alright you two, break it up. I hate to ruin your touching moment, but the ambulance is going to be here any moment." A teacher interrupts, frowning. Reisi glances up, and realizes that the rest of the teachers were gone, chasing off the other students and filling out an accident report.

Akiyama's gaze falls on the man, eyes serene, a soft smile at his lips. "Sorry, Hayashi-sensei. We didn't mean to cause a scene."

"Of course not, Himori." Hayashi-sensei replies quietly, kneeling down for a moment, squeezing one of Akiyama's hands reassuringly. Reisi's eyes narrow.

"This could be considered inappropriate behavior between teacher and student, Sensei." Reisi outright states, causing Akiyama's face to color brightly, and Hayashi's gentle expression morph to one of outright amusement.

"Fushimi-shi, he's my uncle."

"Ah, I didn't mean to give the wrong impression." Hayashi laughs quietly, and suddenly, Reisi can see the family resemblance. Soft black hair, styled similarly with wispy bangs that fell to eye level, gray eyes.. since the man wore glasses, it had been harder to tell, but when Reisi looked, the two male's resemblances were uncanny.

Before he can say anything to save himself from embarrassment, paramedics rush in, lifting his Himori away from him. He doesn't want to relinquish Akiyama, but it's not as if he truly has a choice. Soon enough the paramedics are asking questions in a serious tone, not even giving Reisi a chance to brood. He answers each one bluntly, and then the paramedics are leaving, taking his friend with them.

"He'll be alright, Fushimi-kun. Unfortunately, like always, I was too slow to save him. However, he's always been able to rebound from injuries like they were nothing. Trust me, he will be fine." Hayashi says, watching as his nephew is wheeled out of the school. "But do you know what happened? Himori isn't the type to slip and fall on his own."

Reisi's teeth grit, and his violet eyes narrow dangerously. "Yes sir.. I do. It was Kawaguchi Katsuo. A guy in my class.. he was running, and he.. collided.. strongly.. with Himorin at the edge of the stairwell. You can see the results for yourself. He didn't even stay to check if Himorin was okay."

"I see.. then I suppose I'll be having a.. talk with that young man soon enough." Hayashi replies, scowling. He shoves his hands in his pockets, turning to leave. "Anyway.. take care of my nephew." And with that, Hayashi disappeared, leaving Reisi blinking in the wake.

Sighing, Reisi starts to mimic Hayashi, placing his hands in his pockets as he starts off toward his house, but he freezes. There's a piece of paper in his pocket that he hadn't placed there himself.

He sprints all the way home, and gasping from the run, he shuts himself in his room. It's a long while before he dares look at the smooth piece of paper in his pocket. His fingers nearly tremble as he pulls it out, staring at it. Taking a deep breath, he unfolds the generic white printing paper, but he has no doubt who it's from, nor does he have a doubt of who slipped the paper into his pocket.

  
_My little brat,_

_How did you enjoy our little game? None of your toys are safe from your dear daddy, so don't get too attached, alright? Especially since you went so far out of your way to act like you didn't care for Himori-chan, you must really like him. One of your classmates is checking up with me, so I know how close you two really are. Visits you at lunch every day, does he? Bullying someone weak like him is so much more fun than a dull boy like you. I wonder how willing he will be to stay around you after this incident, huh? I hope little Himori-chan won't blame you for this, but he really doesn't seem the type, I suppose. Maybe long period of attacks would work? Just take this as a warning, Reisi. As long as you are friends with him, he won't be safe. Think on it, brat._

_~Your Daddy Dearest_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word 'yeses' looks so weird and incorrect.. but apparently it's fine so.. anyway. *cough* Little Saruhiko is a gaming nerd *cough*
> 
> Niki likes preying on weaknesses.. unfortunately, Reisi's one weakness happens to be his only friend. 
> 
> Also if you didn't pick it up, Hayashi-sensei is a strain. A not very obvious one, but a strain nonetheless.


	7. Counterstrike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairly mundane beginnings end in nothing good.

Akiyama's hospital stay lasts two days. Shirogane and Kirigiri are there the moment guests are granted access to his rooms, causing a commotion in the small area, bringing some life into dreary white walls. Akiyama's mother visits too, but she has to get back to the shop, and so they only exchange a few words along the lines of "Get well," and "Don't work yourself to death." Even Hayashi finds time to visit. Reisi doesn't.

Reisi, instead of visiting, has been watching from afar(also known as from hacked security cameras installed not only in the hospital, but in the shop Akiyama's mother owns too).

From what he has gathered, hospital bills are a bit of a problem for the Akiyama family. Akiyama's mother works hard in their store, and it was popular and homey enough to draw in many repeat customers, but the amount of money spent sending Himori to the academy was enough to make any extra bills a problem. Around the time they had first met, Reisi had realized Akiyama's mother was a kind woman with a successful small business, but he had also noted that Akiyama's father was nowhere to be found. That left the shop as their only source of income.

It was problematic; hospital bills obviously needed to be paid, house bills too, but the Academy's prices were steep. Either way, the situation wouldn't be a pleasant one. Reisi scowls. Akiyama could be kicked out of their school! There was no way. Absolutely no way. He wasn't going to let go of his Himorin just yet. There had to be a way.

Taking a deep breath, Reisi tries to relax his body. Perhaps, for once, it is time to speak with his mother.  
____

"Reisi?" Kisa is sitting behind a desk full of papers. It seems like all she does, these days, but she places her pen and whatever she was signing to the side, and Reisi takes a little pride in getting her to look away from her work. At least she cares that much. Small victories. "What do you need?"

"I.." Reisi awkwardly averts his eyes. They speak rarely, and while Kisa doesn't try to tear him down the way Niki does, she seems jaded to.. well, everything. Even when he was younger, she was home rarely when he was awake, leaving early in the mornings and getting back late at night. They don't know each other very well, though there is no animosity between them. "Mother.. would you be willing to add an amount of money to my own to total up to 3,000,000 yen?"

Kisa stares right through him, unflappable as ever. "Whatever do you need that much for, Reisi? Are you planning on buying a cheap car?" She looks completely disinterested. Reisi's not surprised, but it's slightly unnerving all the same.

"No, mother.. my friend.. his mom is having trouble paying the hospital bills and keeping him in the academy. I was wondering.. if we could pay it for them, since it was our fault the incident happened.." Reisi says, raising his head to look her in the eye as she had taught him.

"What." It's not even a question. Just a blunt, dead tone that nearly has Reisi flinching. She's staring at him apathetically, and her eyes are giving him that look that makes his blood run cold.

"You see, I- Niki-" He licks his lips nervously, unable to tell how Niki had been involved, before forcing the words, "Himorin got pushed by the stairs and I was too slow to stop his fall."

Somehow, at those words, Kisa's face softens the slightest amount. "I see.. so this is a guilt you are feeling, I suppose." She reaches up, putting a hand on his head for a short moment. It nearly makes Reisi feel like a kid again, not that he had much of a childhood. Even so, it gave him a slight sense of security. "I'll have to think about it, Reisi. After all, the money could have a better use for it. Perhaps donating it to fund philanthropic groups would put the company in good light."

Reisi's hands clench by his side. "Mother, I-" _I need this. I need to keep Himorin by my side._ The words don't come out.

"Do as you are told, child. Don't argue with me." Kisa looks at him sharply, and Reisi nearly cringes under her gaze. He respects her, he truly does, and so, with great effort, he bows his head.

"Thank you for your consideration." He turns and exits the room. In his heart, he already knows her decision.

 _There is no one to rely on in this world but yourself._  
_____

Reisi pushes past the door to the school roof. The day is cloudy, and there's a chilly gust of air that roars in his ears as he steps onto the roof. There's only two people up there, standing side by side, staring off into the distance. Both are easily recognizable-- one has distinctively fluffy black hair, and the other is unusually tall. Akiyama and Shirogane, that guy who had tickets to that concert Akiyama had wanted to attend. Perhaps they're conversing, but Reisi can't tell. Their backs are to him, after all.

"Himorin." Reisi watches as the elder boy starts slightly, stiffening, slowly turning around. There's a slight look of wonder in his eyes, as if he were surprised Reisi was even talking to him.

"Fushimi..shi.." Akiyama sounds so hesitant, small and unsure. It's so unlike him, and Reisi watches as Shirogane grimaces beside his friend.

"Akiyama- are you-?" Shirogane asks, giving Akiyama a worried glance. Akiyama shakes his head, and Reisi stares as they communicate without giving away anything.

"It's fine, Shirogane-kun. Go meet up with Kazuo." Akiyama murmurs, and Shirogane nods, placing a hand on Akiyama- _Reisi's Akiyama_ -'s shoulder, lingering, before he's gone, like mist on the wind.

Reisi feels his fingers twitch slightly, as if he has the urge to reach out and strike the other boy for touching what was his. He doesn't say anything, but luckily, Akiyama does for him. Or perhaps not so luckily, considering the elder boy's awkward stance as Reisi looks him over, taking in his injuries.

"I.. I thought you weren't talking to me anymore." Akiyama speaks tentatively, his eyes not straying from Reisi's. If Reisi didn't know the elder boy better, he'd think the tone of his voice were almost accusatory. "You didn't visit, nor did you even text me back."

"My apologies," Reisi takes a step forward, and Akiyama takes one back, more of an awkward stumble because of the boot he wore on his ankle. "I was.. preoccupied with.. family affairs, I suppose you should say. My phone was off." Reisi watches as Akiyama stiffens at the mention of family. Reisi knows what Akiyama is thinking, thinking of Niki, but makes no move to correct him. It's better than explaining what he has actually been doing.

Even so, he really has been busy the past two days Akiyama spent in the hospital. Locked away in his room, he wrote and wrote, scribbling out diagrams, scenarios. His usually pristine room is still a mess, papers strewn across his desk, across his floor, working furiously, but he's almost there, he's so close. The end is in sight, a tantalizing release just out of grasp-

"Fushimi-shi!" Akiyama sounds close to petrified, but there's a worried undercurrent to his voice, and Reisi blinks, wondering when Akiyama had been backed up against the tall iron fence that prevented students from accidentally falling to their deaths. "You.. are you okay?"

Akiyama's words confuse him, honestly. _Okay?_ He is fine! He's almost done with his plans, has almost perfected them, almost brought along redistribution-- how could he not be fine? Everything is going great, justice.. his personal justice will be served-

"..Fushimi-shi?" Akiyama's fear seems to have evaporated, and instead, a small hand reaches out, clasping Reisi's tightly. "Are you okay?" He repeats, more insistently. "You seem dazed, has Niki-"

"No!" The exclamation is louder than anticipated, but Akiyama, who had moments ago seemed so small and fragile, who normally shrinks back whenever something snaps at him, now stands unwaveringly. "No.. it's.. it's.." He can't explain it. It's impossible, to explain to someone like Akiyama.

"Did he hurt you?" Akiyama takes Reisi's other hand, clasping them between his own, and the touch isn't as comforting as it's meant to be. "You would tell me, Reisi, wouldn't you?" His given name slips from Akiyama's lips like it's the most natural thing in the world, and Reisi tenses, pausing for a short moment.

"I.. yes, I would." But there's no need for that. It's he who is the protector. Not Himorin. His problems with Niki are his own. There's no need for him to get involved, especially now. Not when the end is in sight.

Reisi presses his forehead against Himorin's, and he feels a slight tremble wrack the elder boy's frame. He threads their fingers together. "Come over tonight." Himorin mumbles, staring at their feet. "Mom wants to see you again.. and I don't want you to be home with that man for any amount of time."

Reisi takes a deep breath, exhaling softly. "If that is what you wis-"

_Bang!_

The door slams open, and Akiyama flinches, while Reisi automatically steps back to give Akiyama his personal space.

"Oh? Besides pathetic, are you two faggots now?" Kawaguchi. Who else could it be? Just his luck.. Reisi stands ground, glaring at the boy. He opens his mouth to retort something, but to his surprise, Akiyama beats him to it.

"We are not, however, even if we were, what would it matter to you?" Akiyama draws himself up to his full hight, and though Kawaguchi stands a decent twelve centimeters over him, Akiyama manages to look dignified. "Our lives are our own, our business is our own, and who are you to judge that?"

"Oh? Kitten has claws." Kawaguchi seems amused, and while Himorin doesn't show any sign of offense, Reisi bristles. "I have to say though, I'm surprised you're still hanging around him, considering the part he has played in your incident." The blond gestures towards Reisi, and he has to shove down his desire to glare at his classmate darkly.

"How so? Because he didn't manage to catch me, it's suddenly his fault?" Himorin sniffs almost haughtily, and Kawaguchi grins like a Cheshire Cat.

"No-pe~ It's his fault because he didn't follow Fushimi-san's warning." Kawaguchi snickers

"..what?" Himorin sucks in a breath, and Reisi waits for his only friend to turn on him. "..Fushimi-san's..?" It clicks. Reisi can see the change in the elder's stance.

"Himo-"

"Who in their right mind would follow a warning from that psycho?" Himorin demands, a vicious expression crossing his soft features. It doesn't look right. It doesn't look right at all, and Reisi doesn't like it. Himorin is the one who is supposed to remain the way he is, the epitome of innocence.

"Eh?" Kawaguchi is just as surprised by the transformation as Reisi is.

"You heard me, didn't you? You think you can march up here, and accuse my friend of being the reason of my injury, when you yourself are consorting with a shady man like Niki Fushimi?!" Himorin is positively seething, and, well, Reisi supposes there's a first time for everything.

"Ouch, Kitten! If I didn't know better, I would think you're blaming me!"

"You _are_ the one who pushed me down the stairs." Himorin points out, his anger palatable. His eyes narrow as he speaks, but it does nothing but widen Kawaguchi's grin.

"Only because Fushimi here didn't follow orders."

"Orders given out by a madman! No one in their right mind should do as-"

"Himorin, let it go." Reisi interrupts quietly. He has somehow manages to steel his voice, sounding far more in control than he feels. "There's no use in talking to trash."

He can visibly see the elder boy deflate, the alter ego dissipating like mist. "I suppose we should go, Fushimi-shi." He mumbles, ducking his head slightly. Reisi nods, and as he herds his Himorin down the stairs, he turns, giving Kawaguchi one last glare. It was a look that promised pain.

Kawaguchi only laughed.  
____

"I'll come over in about an hour." They part ways once they make it to the train station. Reisi has something to look at before he can go, and he really can't let it go unchecked. It's important; he might even go as far as to call it vital. Perhaps that was a bit overdramatic, but it was something he truly did believe.

"Alright. Text me when you're on your way." Himorin replies quietly, their shoulders brushing as he turns to take his leave. Reisi doesn't reply as the shorter boy exits the train, but he feels a pang of anger welling up inside his chest as he watches Himorin walk with an odd limp due to the boot on his foot. The train starts moving again as Himorin reaches the exit, and guilt begins eating away at his gut.  
___

"Fushimi-kun! Come in." Akiyama's mother greets him at the door of the shop with a kind smile on her face. Her hair is short, cut to a bob, and her gray eyes, almost identical to Himori's, are as warm as ever.

"Akiyama-san. It's nice to see you again." He greets her with a slight smile. The woman, who was rather on the small side, replies with a 'likewise', before heading behind the counter of the shop and handing Reisi a plate of pastries as he finishes slipping off his shoes at the entrance to her above-store apartment.

"Be a dear and bring these along with you. I'll come up with tea in a moment." She ushers him along, and he nods respectively. The woman was a bustling entity, almost nosy, but never unkind. She also never asked questions, no matter how much she gave off the vibe of a gossiper. Reisi likes her well enough, and sometimes, just sometimes, he found himself wishing Kisa was a bit more like her.

When he makes it to the door to Himorin's room, he's surprised to find it open. The elder boy is sitting at his desk, working intensely at his homework. His soft black hair falls into his face, obscuring his eyes as his pen glides across the paper. Reisi silently leans over his shoulder, taking a peek at the problem being worked out.

"The answer is 5x^2 + 2x + 2 – 4/x – 1." He says nonchalantly, working the problem out in his head as he places his chin on the elder boy's shoulder. Himorin starts in surprise, before letting out a small laugh.

"Leave it to you to know everything." He smiles, tilting his head to stare up at the ceiling. His hair tickles Reisi's cheek, but the taller makes no comment, instead placing the plate of pastries on the desk, standing at the same time. Reisi's hand settles on top of Himorin's hair, before his fingers gently card through it. Himorin leans into his touch, a comfortable sigh leaving his lips as he melts under Reisi's talented fingers. "Mnnff.. feels nice.." He mumbles, and Reisi nearly snickers at how Himorin had so quickly turned to putty in his hands.

"Boys?" There's a knock at the door, and Himorin reluctantly stands, opening the door for his mother. As she had said, she brought tea; a rich vanilla almond blend for Reisi, and raspberry rose for Himori. Himori practically beams at her as he takes the platter with the tea kettles and cups with saucers from her, placing it on the desk next to the pastries.

"Thank you, Akiyama-san. We appreciate it." Reisi calls, and Himorin's mother smiles in turn.

"Just ask if you want anything else boys," She says before exiting, closing the door behind her. Himorin sighs, taking one of the pastries from the plate, turning back to his homework with a reluctant groan. He really was dutiful, wasn't he? Reisi pushes down a laugh, settling himself beside the shorter boy.

"Do heed help?" He asks, teasingly, gaining a sound of protest, while snatching the kettle containing his vanilla almond tea off of the tray and pouring himself a cup. He does the same for Himorin, who mumbles his thanks as he nibbles at one of the strawberry pastries. They're rather intricately decorated today, Reisi notices, as he plucks one from the plate. Taking a small bite, there's a sugary sweetness, complemented by a tartness, and a heavenly flaky dough.

It's something he's never gotten used to; the wondrous taste of Akiyama-san's sweets. While both Akiyama-san and her son could brew the equally best tea Reisi had ever tasted, Himorin's mother hands down won in the cooking department. Reaching for his cup, he takes a sip of the steaming liquid, and he nearly melts at the taste. It's achingly similar to the tea Himorin had served him upon their meeting years ago. There always had been a slight but distinctive difference between Himorin and his mother's tea, even if they were on the same standing. He sighs quietly, gaining a glance from Himorin.

"..Fushimi-shi? Do you need something?" The elder boy makes a move to stand, but Reisi shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine. Finish your homework." He replies, taking another sip of tea.

"You can turn on the TV while I work if you'd like," Himorin gestures towards the small television sitting in the corner of his room, "You already know you're welcome to it."

Reisi chuckles. "That I do, however, it's still rather unseemly for me to march into your room and begin to monopolize things." Despite that, he moves to turn it on. He blinks. It's the news. National Defense Force members are on screen, shouting commands to one another as they shoot at an unseen enemy. Gunfire is returned, and Reisi watches as men fall. The war in Iraq. Six hundred men had been deployed, mainly to help civilians while other, larger countries did the dirty work, but here on screen, Japanese are dying. "Were you watching this earlier?" He asks quietly, taking another graceful sip of tea.

"Eh?" Himorin turns around, eyes falling on the small screen, "Oh, yeah.. I was. It seemed interesting; think I might join when I'm old enough." Reisi holds back a sound of amusement and disbelief. The elder boy would probably never be accepted, small as he was. He was 163 cm at best, and while Reisi knows males can continue growing until the age of twenty five, he seriously hopes that isn't the case with his senpai. After all, if Himorin were accepted into the National Defense Force, then there was a chance Reisi would never see him again.

"That's not the best idea, Himorin. You could die out there." He gestures towards the television where it still showed Defense Force members going down. "Like them. You could end up like them."

Himori's pen clicks as it's set down on the wooden desk. "It would be for justice and the good of the people," He offers quietly, and Reisi clicks his tongue.

"Yeah right. Anyway, have you heard of the theory that the Prime Minister isn't actually the head of government?" Reisi changes the subject abruptly, thinking back on what he had overhead two guys talking about some gold rabbit old man bossing around their elected political head. He had later dug into it, finding interwoven theories about a man with a sword, a god in the blimp that forever circled Shizume City's skies, and even a monster of red. They were probably all lies, made up by someone with an overactive imagination, but had intrigued him anyway.

Turning away from his homework, Himorin looks genuinely interested. "Oh? Tell me more." He demands, settling himself on his bed across from Reisi. Reisi's lips curl upwards into a smile, and his there's a warmness in his chest, knowing that Himorin cares for what he's saying(no one else does).  
___

"Hoo..?" Reisi makes a soft sound of curiosity as pain shoots up his foot. What had he hit it on? He didn't remember anything being on the floor there when he had exited the room.

"..ngh.. 'shimi-shi?" Himorin's soft voice carries through the dark of the room, only half-alert. Reisi quickly crossed the room and shushes him, running a gentle, shaking hand through the elder's fluffy black hair.

"Go back to sleep.. I just needed a cup of water. I didn't mean to wake you." He murmurs, retracting his hand slowly. He hears the elder boy's breathing deepen, and he once more settles himself down into the mass of sleeping bags settled at the foot of Himorin's bed. He glances at the clock. It's 3:15 in the morning.  
___

"-mi-shi.. Fushimi-shi. Wake up and take a shower while I make breakfast." Reisi awakes to Himorin kneeling beside him, gently shaking him awake. He bolts up.

"What time is it?" He demands, and Himorin's brow furrows ever so slightly.

"It's 6:30, Fushimi-shi, you have plenty of time. Just be careful not to wake mom, alright?" Reisi breathes a sigh of relief and does as he's told, taking his time when he steps into the shower to for once relax and enjoy hot water beating down against his skin as he cleanses himself of whatever grime he had managed to accumulate within the past day.

Afterwards, he dresses himself in his uniform quickly, takes in his appearance, before he steps into the small upstairs kitchen, which was for the Akiyama family's personal use. What's in the kitchen is a slight surprise. Himorin isn't cooking as he said he would be(it's a surprise-- Himorin never lies). There is ingredients placed on the counters, measured out, ready for use, but nothing is happening. Instead, Himorin is standing frozen, skin white a snow, hands trembling.

There, on the small TV, is the local Shizume reporter, standing in front of a yellow caution tape. Behind the man is a gory scene, splashed in the russet color of old blood. There's a corpse is gutted like a fish, with bruises covering the throat and face, as if violent blows had rained down on it.

_"Behind me is the body of a boy recently identified Kawaguchi Katsuo, who had turned fifteen last month. He was a well known student at Shizume Academy. His estimated time of death was-"_

Himorin sprints past Reisi, hands clasped over his mouth. Reisi can hear the sounds of retching in the bathroom all the way from the kitchen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what happened here.. it just kind of wrote itself. Also yeah. Reisi and Akiyama really aren't in a relationship at this point; they're just really close friends. They probably won't have anything going on between them for a while yet.


	8. React and Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki gets what he deserves.

  _"M_ _ost recent investigations have brought about clues as to who may have murdered fifteen year old Kawaguchi Katsuo in cold blood late yesterday night. Currently there are two prime suspects, one being a member of the Mitsuba gang, who Kawaguchi often ran with, the second, shockingly, being the husband to the heir of Shiroboshi company, Fushimi Niki. Both have been taken into police custody for more detailed questioning."_

Taishi glances up at the TV, frowning. "Mom, why are you watching this? It's a bit dark for breakfast conversation material.. Besides, 'Shimi shouldn't be watching this kinds of stuff."

"Oi." Saruhiko grumbles to Taishi's left, taking a bite of scrambled egg. "I'm old enough to be allowed to know what's going on in the world." The two brothers look to their mother, who is still watching the TV screen, looking a sickly shade of green.

"Kawaguchi-kun was my student.. and Fushimi Niki is the father to another one of my students." Hiroko voices quietly. Both Saruhiko and Taishi turn to stare at her.

"Mom.." Taishi trails off, not exactly sure what to say. Saruhiko only places another bite of egg into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"..I had no idea that man was a murderer."

"You're automatically assuming it's your student's father?" Saruhiko asks, rudely using his chopsticks to point at his mother, while raising an arched brow. "Kinda jumping to conclusions, aren't you, mom?" At his words, Hiroko turns to stare her youngest in the eye. Her expression was severe, but Saruhiko had long learned that it meant nothing.

"You have never met that man, 'Shimi. He gives off the vibe of someone dangerous." Hiroko replies, and her son shrugs. Taishi, however, stares at her with wide eyes.

"So you're saying a possible murderer actually went to parent-teacher conference so that you could meet him?" Taishi seems incredulous, and Saruhiko has to agree. It sounds all a bit far-fetched. "What motivation would a classmate's father even have for murdering this Kawaguchi guy?" The elder brother asks, snickering. "Did he bully his son or something?" A spoon comes down on his knuckles, and he yelps. "Ow! Mom, what the hell?"

"Language!" Hiroko scolds, and Taishi frowns ever so slightly.

"I'd say the gang member was more likely." He says, thoughtfully bringing a finger to his chin, giving the air of a pondering scholar. Saruhiko snorts at the image-- Taishi was the farthest from an intellectual in the room. Even so, he finds himself agreeing. "After all, this Fushimi guy seems like a big deal. He would have no motivation to so brutally kill someone."

"You're right," Saruhiko clicks his tongue in thought, "Maybe he was subtracting dirty money from some type of illegal profit of sorts, and he was found out. For someone running the streets, that'd probably be reason enough to kill him."

"Munakata Saruhiko! This is my student we are talking about!" Hiroko is utterly appalled by her son's suggestion. "He was a third year middle schooler! He was fifteen!"

"But he ran with gangs," Taishi points out, picking up a piece of toast and taking a large bite. His eyes close as he savors the flavor, letting out a pleased sigh. "That right there means he's not completely innocent."

Hiroko doesn't understand how her boys are eating so unaffectedly after hearing about her student's- a _child their age_ -'s cold blooded murder.  
___

The murder was a big deal. A huge deal. It seemed everyone was keeping up with it on the news. And Reisi was in the thick of it.

"I have no doubt Niki is capable of murder.. but why? Why would he discard a willing asset?" He's musing to himself at lunch, when a comforting hand lands on his shoulder. He looks up. "Ah, Himorin."

"How are you holding up?" The black haired boys asks quietly, sitting himself down beside Reisi. "It must be annoying, all of those pitying looks everyone is sending you, Niki being a hair away from locked away."

"Quite. I believe the police going to take me in for questioning soon enough, since I'm a classmate with a relation to that man." Reisi replies with a sigh as he steeples his fingers, looking at Himorin seriously. The elder teen blinks slowly, and Reisi realizes he had never even been a suspect in Himorin's mind. The amount of faith put into him.. it was almost staggering.

"You didn't do anything!" Himori protests, but Reisi shakes his head. He's fine with it, really. He can put on a show well enough to get himself out of trouble. He always has, after all. The only one who never bought it was Munakata-sensei, and Munakata-sensei isn't going to be the one interviewing him.

"No, but they won't see it that way. I could be an accomplice, or even someone who demanded the murder to take place." The younger of the two points out, causing Himori to frown, brows furrowed.

"I certainly hope they won't try to find you guilty." He replies quietly, resting his head upon the desk in a tired manner. Reisi could tell the stress was wearing down his friend, and honestly, he worried. For Himori, obviously. He has no need to worry about jail time, or accusations.. but Himori.. Himorin doesn't know anything. Which is pleasing; it's better this way.. because if anything otherwise, the elder would surely have a heart attack.

"What could they find me guilty of?" Reisi offers a small smirk as he reaches for a strand of Himori's fluffy black hair that framed his pale features. "Doing my homework and turning in projects on time?" Even as he speaks however, a slight uneasiness that has been running through his veins. Niki could easily turn all on this on him.. and he may have to pull out _that_  card.

Himori smiles weakly. "No.. of being an accomplice, simply because of the fact you've.." He winces, "..familial relations with that man." Reisi frowns ever so slightly. Himorin worries too much; he will be fine. They will be fine. Niki could try what he liked, but he would be going to jail quietly without a fuss, or with a ruckus. There is only one end for a man like that. He made sure of it.

"As I said, they have nothing on me. Unless he planted information at the crime, or tries to frame me, I'm clean." He tugs lightly at the strands of soft black hair, earning another feeble smile from Himori.

"That's what I'm worried about, Fushimi-shi.. a man like that would no qualms about framing someone, not even his son. He may try to use you as a scapegoat, and the judges and jury may choose to believe him over you.." Reisi watches as Himori sinks lower, as if trying to meld his body with the desk he was resting his head upon, staring at his nothing in particular. The elder boy looks miserable, and there's dark circles under his soft gray eyes that he hadn't noticed before, despite how strong he was trying to be for Reisi's sake.

"Hey, hey.. look at me." Reisi releases the strands of silken hair, bringing his hand to Himori's cheek. He imagines Himori leans into his touch, and the elder boy's eyes fall to half-mast, expression becoming relaxed. Reisi hadn't even realized how tense Himori had been, until that moment. "It'll be alright." He reassures, thumb caressing Himori's unblemished skin. "If it all comes to that.. I have a plan. Just believe in me."

Himori's eyes close briefly, and when he looks back up at the taller boy, and again, there's such faith in his gaze that it shakes Reisi to his very core.  
___

"Boy.." Kisa meets him at the front door, and whisks him inside, slamming it behind her. A thread of nervousness weaves its way through his body as his mother advances on him.

"Mother.." He bows his head, and when he straightens, Kisa is staring at him severely. Now he remembers why he should have gone to Himorin's place. He knew it would come to this. God, he shouldn't have gone home that day.

"What is this with Niki? Reisi? Can you answer me? I specifically told him to keep his head down, and this happens! Didn't I instruct you to keep an eye on the bastard? Dad is about to have my head and disown Niki!" Kisa looks as if she's about to pull her hair out. Reisi's expression goes blank.

"Mother. Are you implying that it is my fault Niki decided to go and violently rip apart a school boy at two in the morning? Surely you understand how preposterous that is; I maintain a bedtime of eleven o'clock, and he rarely comes home before I fall asleep, if at all." Reisi frowns at the woman who was pacing the floor like a caged predator. Surely his grandfather isn't happy, but he doesn't see the man the type to take out his anger on his only daughter. Her husband, since the old man never seemed too happy to have Niki around, but he was always kind to Reisi, and would often hand him 10,000 yen notes by the rolls for 'representing the company well' and 'being a model boy'.

Kisa lets out a noise of frustration, and Reisi watches her with serious violet eyes. He relaxes his stance minutely, finding this whole thing a bit more troublesome than he had bargained. "I'm sure it was not actually Niki," He lies smoothly. "That man is partially insane, but he knows the rules to the game, Mother. We both know that. So it had to be the gang member, who could have framed him. The company has its enemies in all of the ranks, after all." It's a wonder how easily the words come from his tongue, how he can look Kisa, a woman he respects and admires dearly, in the eyes and lie. It feels almost natural. He could almost believe it himself, if he didn't know the truth behind the whole matter, and he wasn't about to reveal the authenticity of the matter.

"I.. I hope you are right, Reisi. Or Niki will have to pay dire consequences, not only from the prison systems, but Father as well." Kisa deflates, pacing falling to a halt. She heaves a sigh, and Reisi can almost see the anger leave her body. It causes relief to wash through his. "Let's eat dinner together, Reisi, before I return to work."

Reisi doesn't dare dispute. Instead, he simply inclines his head, replying with a particularly articulate "Yes, Mother." He sets off towards the dining room, to set the table as was expected of him. In the kitchen, he's not surprised to find boxes of highest quality takeout; Kisa can't cook. Once, she had told him she never had the time to learn, but now, he finds it may simply be a thing of pride for her. A housewife cleans and cooks, and Kisa Fushimi née Shiroboshi, independent woman and multi-millionaire, would never be a housewife.

The large table in their dining room is large enough for ten, but these days, it's often empty. When Reisi had been younger, there had been many parties in the large house, where business partners indulged in food and drink, and Reisi would politely mingle with the guests as was expected of him, and would, for a while, play the freak show, and astound the guests by his knowledge and talk of business. Then, one night, there had been guests who brought along two children. It had been a rare occasion, for children to come to the parties. The elder child had been normal enough, one year older than Reisi himself, though he had been loud and rambunctious, and disrupted the party's functions. Hardly memorable. The other, however, had peaked his curiosity. He was quiet and tiny, a picky eater, and had the oddest name that sounded ridiculously similar to Reisi's own surname.. but what had singled him out was his uncanny resemblance to Niki. He never saw the boy again, however, and neither did his mother throw any more lavish parties, which he had attributed to some sort of fight between the children's mother and his own.

"Reisi! Stop spacing out." Kisa knocks him from his thoughts, and Reisi grimaces, continuing his task of placing their plates and utensils on the large and empty table. They serve themselves, and there's an awkward silence that Reisi dismisses. He likes the silence; as much as he respects Kisa, her voice grates at his nerves.

He sits properly in his chair, posture perfect, correct grip on his chopsticks. He eats in a manner that makes no noise; they both do. Under the meticulous effort to be perfect, the tension between them is palatable.

"They're pulling you in for questioning tomorrow, Reisi. They want to make this a spectacle; the press is going to be there too. Know what you are going to say before you say it. Niki is a scandal enough, say nothing they can turn against you." Kisa finally speaks, polite to the point it's cutting. Of course, Reisi replies with the same frigidity.

"I would do nothing less, Mother."

"Don't disappoint me, boy. Nor your grandfather." Kisa's sharp eyes bore into his skull, as if trying to read his thoughts. Was she saying he should be scared of the old man? What was he even capable of? Reisi frowns slightly.

"I won't."

(Two days later, Niki's trial is in place, and Reisi can't help but smile).  
____

"Mom, have you seen the news? It's confirmed! We were wrong-- it's the student's father who went to court! Look, it's replaying!" Taishi calls Hiroko from her small office where she was grading papers that night.

The boys are sprawled across the living room floor, staring up at the TV. When Saruhiko catches sight of her, he blinks at her in a catlike manner. "You were right, Mom. That man is a psycho."

Her eyes fall to the TV screen.

_In the courtroom, Fushimi Reisi is sitting quietly in the crowd of onlookers, lips pursed, staring at his hands in his lap. Fushimi Niki is standing in the defendant's area, laughing, arms spread, and eyes blown wide, as if he had lost his mind._

_"Boy! Is this your retaliation for all those times I've beat you into place? Or perhaps when I nearly squeezed the life out of your dear friend? His gasps for breath were so enticing, weren't they? His eyes were so pretty, gray as they were, glazing over, begging me to stop, no?" Niki cackles, folding over in grating peels of laughter._

Hiroko cringes, knowing she had left her son with that monster of a man. She wants, so dearly, to be able to turn away from the screen, to go back to grading papers, to erase all evidence of the trial from her mind, it didn't happen--

_Fushimi Reisi stands, and the whole room falls silent. There's a fury in his eyes, wild and bright, burning like a conflagration, but his words of retaliation are spoken softly in contrast to Niki's maniacal jeering, and the abhorrence in his tone is tangible._

 

_"I hope you rot."_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Niki had actually been thrown in jail in canon. *sighs* Anyway, I always appreciate reviews. ^0^


	9. Concert Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akiyama goes to that concert despite his injuries with Shirogane and Kirigiri. Reisi gets roped along due to over-exaggerations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to point out, I've never been to a concert. Also, this one is indoors, in case I didn't specify in the chapter.

"Fushimi-kun." A foreign voice reaches Reisi's ears, and he turns his head, gaze falling upon a face he recognizes. The guy is Himorin's friend. The shorter one, Kirigiri. He doesn't know the boy at all, but he does know that Kirigiri was important enough to Himorin to keep the guy close. It automatically makes him weary.

"Kirigiri-senpai." He replies, giving nothing away. It causes Himorin's classmate to blink at him slowly, as if he's not sure what to make of him. The boy's body language is very open and easy to read.

"Akiyama is coming to the concert, despite his injuries." Kirigiri says, lifting his chin in an almost challenging manner as he stares down as Reisi. "I heard you hadn't left his side since, figured you might wish to come along." His hair, bleached to an orangy brown, frames his face, giving a what would normally be taken as an intimidating stare. Ah, he remembers now. This guy, Kirigiri Kazuo, same year as Himorin, though a year older. He was held back his third year of middle school. Known trouble maker, and the teacher's initial suspect of pushing Himorin down the stairs, despite the perpetrator being Kawaguchi Katsuo.

Similar names, similar faces. Bleached hair, though Kawaguchi's had been a pure blond. Both troublemakers. Both held back a year. Reisi's eyes narrow. "Are you planning to do something to him?" He demands suspiciously, violet eyes flashing.

A wide grin crosses the high schooler's face, before he bursts out laughing. "No, but others might. Surely you know how large concerts are. You can meet some good people.. but at the same time, there are not-so-good people lurking about too."

"And which are you?" The younger inquires, suddenly giving off a lazy impression, head tilted slightly, looking Kirigiri over. The elder boy's grin grows, and he snickers.

"I've never claimed to be a good person.. but I wouldn't quite categorize myself as trash either." Kirigiri replies, brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "Akiyama is good person though, so Shirogane and I help add a bit of excitement into his life." The brunet shrugs. "Either way, he's coming with us. You can either tag along, or, well.. who knows what kind of monster will get to him." The boy winks mischievously, and Reisi's teeth grit.

"I'll go.."

"Perfect!" Kirigiri clasps his hands together in excitement, and rushes off.  
____

"Isn't that the murder's son?" That's the first thing he hears at the concert. He's dressed in his typical clothing, and he's already getting stares. His fingers twitch, but he says nothing.

"Fushimi-shi!" Himorin's small voice is barely audible in the crowd of people, but he's reaching out for him, his small hand closing around Reisi's. "Shirogane-kun and Kirigiri-kun are over here." He says, pulling the bespectacled boy in the direction of his two friends. Shirogane and Kirigiri look like absolute troublemakers, or at least Kirigiri does. The bleached haired boy is wearing a punky leather jacket, and the taller of the two, Shirogane, is giving off an oddly dangerous preppy vibe. Akiyama, on the other hand, is the epitome of everything proper, with a brand name sweater and an average pair of slacks.

"Himori-" He falls silent as the crowd gives him a wide eyed stare, parting before him with turning heads. He had certainly known there would be consequences from the Niki fiasco, but at least there were no more people probing his suitability to be heir to the Shiroboshi company, thanks to Shiroboshi Daichi, his grandfather. The old man had called a press conference to address the matter, effectively putting a lock on all gossip in the media. Even so, it didn't stop the verbal gossip; Reisi was now like a celebrity-- the kind you back away from when you come across them, having a bad reputation.

He get stares from the people around him, whisperings, but very few dared look him in the eye. "Himorin.. are you sure you want to be seen with me here?" He questions, continuing, "We're getting looks.. people are weary around me. I can watch your back from afar."

His friend turns to stare at him. "Forget that idea, Fushimi-shi. You are my friend, and just because you father was a terrible man does not mean I don't want to be seen with you. Also-" The gray eyed boy frowns, "-who said I need you to watch my back? I can protect myself fine."

"In kendo, maybe.. but that's where there are set regulations and motions to follow." Reisi mutters to himself, allowing Himori to lead him to Kirigiri and Shirogane. After all, Himorin hadn't been able to protect himself from Kawaguchi, had he? No, of course not. He had ended up crumpled at the bottom of the staircase, helpless. That wasn't 'protecting himself just fine', if you ask Reisi. In fact, that was the direct opposite.

"Fushimi-kun!" Kirigiri's loud voice shocks him into looking up. "Glad you could make it!" There's a predatory grin on the brown eyed boy's face. "You're going to help us make Akiyama-kun live a little." Himorin blanches, causing Reisi to frown. Was there something that he was missing here? "I'm perfectly fine with you guys, I don't need any more friends; especially any that Kirigiri has picked out. They're probably all immoral assholes." He protests, sending Kirigiri a teasing look.

"So cruel!" Kirigiri fakes distress, much to the amusement of Shirogane and Himorin. "But no, you're going to socialize with people other than that-" The brown haired boy jerks a thumb at Reisi, "-morose underclassman." Reisi looks to him, smiling pleasantly.

"Whatever do you mean, morose?" He asks, his violet eyes twinkling, a gentle curve on his lips.

"That smile isn't fooling me, honey." Kirigiri replies, grinning widely. "I can see your insecurities. You're absolutely _crawling_ with them." Reisi feels a chill run down his spine; he remembers all of the nights he spent arguing with himself, and his smile wavers. _Not good enough- not strong enough- he can't protect- no- failed to protect- have to improve- remove those in his way- can't fail Himorin anym-_

"Kirigiri-kun, stop pulling his tail." Himorin chastises, a soft yet somehow severe look in his eyes. "It's rude." The boy's gentle voice pulls him from the abyss.  
___

The concert starts off well enough, band members coming out on stage with bright smiles on their faces. Reisi glances to Himorin. His friend is staring at the screen with wide eyes, gaze falling on one band member alone. The young guy is playing guitar, and has black framed glasses that settle on his straight nose, and Reisi automatically finds himself disliking him. Himorin turns to him. "Fushimi-shi.. look, it's Nagaoka. He's one of the vocalists, but he also plays bass."

"He looks like a nauseating character." Reisi mutters, and Himorin's soft eyes narrow slightly. Oh, defensive, was he? Reisi grits his teeth, trying now to scowl. That man.. that man on stage was nothing, meant nothing. Nagaoka, was it? Nagaoka was nothing, meant nothing in this world, so why is Himorin's gaze so easily stolen? Himorin is his. His friend. His Himorin. Anger wells up inside of him, and his fists clench instinctively.

"He's a perfectly charming person, Fushimi-shi." Himorin replies, causing Reisi to actively plaster a fake smile on his face. He doesn't know if Himorin can tell if something is wrong. He'd like to think that Himori could read him that well, but Himori is only human. He can't be perfect.. but even so.. there's a hurt inside of his chest. He stands in silence as the band starts playing.

Their music, if he is to be honest with himself, is not horrible. It's pop, but it has a catchy enough beat, causing the crowds to cheer and sway with excitement. Reisi doesn't. He's a stiff as stone, and his expressions are cut off, giving him the appearance of someone cold and untouchable. If it weren't for the fact he is here for Himorin's sake, he would definitely leave. He stares at his friend, taking in the smile on Himori's face, the way the elder boy's fluffy hair catches the light in the dark, the lights from the stage.. the noise. He doesn't like it here.

"Fushimi-shi, it's intermission. We could take a short walk." Reisi looks around. People are meandering about, chatting with others. It's deafening. How long has he been zoning out? Himorin gently bumps him with a shoulder, smiling at him with that small ethereal smile of his.

"Alright." He replies, inclining his head slowly, trying to hide an upwards curve of his lips. It's honestly silly how easily Himori can effect his mood, how one smile can swing him from brooding to an emotion akin to happy.

"You guys are slow!" Shirogane calls, grinning as he passes, taking Reisi by the wrist, dragging him along behind him while Kirigi does the same with Himori, who stumbles slightly thanks to his injury during his fall down the stairs. Reisi grimaces. _Don't touch me. Don't strain Himorin's ankle_. He wants to shout, but it would certainly cause a commotion. The older boy's hand feels like a vice, and it's almost enough to send him into a panic. His teeth grind together, and he purses his lips to remain silent.

It takes him a while to fall back into balance.  
___

The second half of the show, Reisi actually tries to pay attention. The singers are energetic, and give off a vibe that has the crowd in what he would describe as a frenzy, screaming excitement. The lead is charming enough, he supposes, and none of the others are out of tune. He honestly doesn't know why he dislikes them so much. Oh, right. They're taking his best friend's gaze away from him. That's where the suffocating bitterness blooms from.

He stares at the band uninterestedly until he absolutely can't take it anymore. Turning on his heel, Reisi disappears into the crowd, away from Himorin, away from Himorin's idiotic friends, away from the _noise_. He manages to get to the outside of the building, and though he wants to run, run away from everything here, but he settles with sliding down the wall in an area in the dark, staring into the night sky. The stars, he notes, are invisible through the light pollution from the street lamps and the glow of the whole city, and the air feels heavy in his lungs.

"You look like you have the world on your shoulders. What's got you?" A male voice grunts. The person stands directly where no light can hit him, and Reisi whips his head around, squinting. The voice, he thinks, belongs to a teenager. It's not high pitched-what would a kid be doing here anyway?- but it's not quite as low as an average adult male's. Perhaps they were around his own age, he muses to himself.

"Not to sound impolite, but may I ask to whom I am speaking?" Reisi inquires, further straining his eyes into the shadows. Suddenly, the figure takes one step forward, and a pair of stunningly golden eyes emerge from the darkness.

"A curious person. So indulge me, little master." The figure murmurs, a hint of mocking Reisi's polite way of speech in his tone. It sounds awkward on the male's tongue, and Reisi takes it as an indication that this is not the most learned person he's ever encountered.

"Surely you recognize me. _That murder's son, perhaps?_ " Reisi's tongue, sharpened with long term dealings with Niki. He avoids the actually subject. Let the person think all his problems are caused by Niki-- after all, it was that man who had screwed him over in the first place. A chuckle comes from the unseen male in response, and a slight shiver runs down Reisi's spine. Low and silky-- rich. That's how he'd describe it. Enthralling.

"Oh, yeah, you're that kid that's been on the TV a lot." The voice drawls. "You looked a lot less prissy on the television screen." Reisi's eyes narrow slight. How rude. How utterly- he opens his mouth to protest, but the voice continues, "But I guess it makes sense for a little master like you to be uptight.. you got a huge company hanging over your head, 'n all.. responsibilities and shit."

"I-" Reisi closes his mouth for a moment, debating on what he should say, but the figure steps out of the shadows, and for the first time, he gets a look at the male he was speaking to. Gray hoodie, pulled up over his head, casting a shadow. All hair was hidden by the hood. Tan skin, thin, slightly chapped lips, and a hight that Reisi would bet would be exactly his own, should he stand up. Their builds were similar, though the stranger looked to have a bit more muscle than Reisi. Taking a breath, he carefully replies, "I do have many responsibilities, as well as a duty to uphold the family's reputation, as Niki has cast a shadow over it."

The golden eyed boy grunts in response, before muttering what Reisi assumes is supposed to be inaudibly, "And Izumo gets on _my_  case for shit.."

Reisi shoots the boy a glance, but the stranger only plops himself down next to him with a soft grunt. "Why have you decided to speak with someone sitting here alone?" He decides to question, disregarding the rudeness of his own inquiry. This guy didn't seem to be the type to care for politeness. It bothers him to an extent, but tonight, abandoned by Himorin and those two upperclassmen, bitterness settles in his heart. Who cares about politeness?

The boy grunts once more, shrugging. "You looked like you needed company." Reisi's violet eyes widen just a fraction, an odd pounding suddenly overriding the bitterness in his chest.

"I-"

"Fushimi-kun! Where have you been? The concert's over and Akiyama-kun has been worrying himself sick; thought you got tied up in some kind problem!" A loud voice cuts through the air, and Reisi whips around, and Kirigiri is there, shouting, and Shirogane and Himorin on his tail, though the boot on his injured foot slows his friend down considerably.

"Come on, Fushimi-shi.. Let's go home."

The three upperclassmen begin to head towards the train station, and as Reisi stands to follow, he gives one last glance back over his shoulder.

The golden eyed stranger is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er. This took a while to get out, I'm sorry. It was oddly hard to write, so.. yeah. Anyway. Review?


	10. Important notice!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

 

 

I'm not going to skirt around the subject. I owe you guys that. So. This fic is not going to be continued, not only due to a loss of interest, but also the fact the writing itself was incohesive, unrealistic, and quite honestly, cringy. I started planning this fic in what was the beginning of my high school career, but did not post it until my junior year. I'm not sure if I am going to delete it, or orphan it, but know that it will never be finished.

I will be reviewing my other fics in this fandom and deciding what to do with those as well. The only one I know for certain that I am going to keep is World End, which was my first posted contribution to this fandom, and quite frankly, the only fic that I am capable of looking back on and feeling proud of. I feel my writing style has changed immensely since I began this project, and I do not have the heart to complete Sons of Shadows, and honestly, nor do I Entropy. I have had maybe three hundred words for the next chapter of both of these fics sitting in my writing folder for literally over a year now, and I have not touched it, nor will I. Similar notices will be going up on Entropy and A Party For Two.

If you'd like to follow my future endeavors in writing, check out my fic Atlas, which is of much better quality. If not, I think we've had a good run, this fandom, you guys and I, and I thank you guys for reading my stories.

 

 Much love,                                      

1004(A_n_g_e_l), formerly Kusuhara

 

 

 

 


End file.
